Afire Love
by Halelelujah
Summary: Addie is just your normal teenage girl until her life is turned upside down when her brother gets bitten and turned into a werewolf. From there she's sucked into the newfound supernatural world. When the mysterious Derek Hale comes along, what will happen? *I DO NOT OWN TEEL WOLF. I've written this before but deleted it. Now I'm deciding to give it another go! Enjoy.*
1. Wolf Moon-1

I rolled my eyes and slammed my book down on the table beside my bed, frustrated at my younger brother for blaring his music while he knows I'm trying to read. I clambered off my bed and went across the hall and into his room only to see him attempting to do pull ups. I leaned against his door frame with a smirk taking over my face at the sight. He had been training all summer to get first line on the lacrosse team, and much to his dismay he hadn't gotten much better at all. He was about as coordinated as a spider on roller skates.

"Scotty, do you mind turning that down a bit?" I finally yelled over his music. I must have caught him off guard because his grip on the bar slipped, and he crumpled to the floor. I sucked my lips into my mouth in order to keep me from bursting out laughing, like I was on the verge of doing.

He pulled himself off the ground with a grimace and slowly walked over to his stereo turning it down a few notches.

"Did you really have to scare me like that, Addie?" He huffed.

"I wouldn't have had to if your music wasn't so loud baby brother." I teased him while walking over to ruffle his hair.

He opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when we heard a creaking outside causing our brows to furrow. Scott went to the corner of his room and grabbed his baseball bat, motioning for me to follow behind him. We slowly made our way downstairs, Scott making sure to have the bat ready to swing at any moment. The two of us creeped out the front door and onto the porch, hearing a rustle from what seemed like the bushes. As we walked up to the railing something, or rather someone, fell from the roof hanging upside down, causing all three of us to scream and for Scott to lift the bat. When I noticed who it was I quickly grabbed the bat from him, so he wouldn't end up killing our best friend.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled at the idiot hanging from our roof.

"Neither of you were answering your phone. Why do you have a bat?" Stiles exclaimed, looking at the bat in my hand.

"We thought you were some kind of predator." I snapped at him, wishing he would get on to telling us why he was creeping around here so late.

"A pre… Look, I know it's late, but you guys gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even state police." Stiles told us. I looked at him like he had three heads, what on earth could have happened in our quiet little town that was that bad?

"For what?" Scott asked our friend.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles answered, pulling himself up so he could flip off the roof and land safely on his feet. My eyes widened, a dead body in Beacon? No way.

"A dead body?" Scott asked, sounding just as astonished as I felt.

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumb-ass, a dead body." Stiles answered, bringing out his usual level of sarcasm.

"Do you mean like murdered?" I questioned, leaning the bat on the side of the house and crossing my arms.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties." Stiles told us.

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Scott asked raising a good question.

Stiles got a creepy grin on his face and hopped around for a few seconds, looking like a kid on christmas.

"That's the best part. They only found half. We're going." Stiles told us, his voice quivering with excitement.

I sighed and went back into the house to grab a jacket and slide on some rain boots. I quickly went back outside, making sure to lock the door behind me before I made my way to Stiles' old jeep. As soon as I was safely in the back seat Stiles sped off, making our way to the preserve.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked as we climbed out of the jeep.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles replied, slapping him on the back while walking past. I quickly followed behind him, seeing as how I left my phone at home so the flashlight he was carrying was my only light source other than the dull glow of the moon.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott called from behind us.

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." I snickered, causing Stiles to burst out laughing, and Scott to huff in annoyance at the jab.

"No, because i'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." My brother said confidently. I looked back at him to see a determined look on his face.

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles replied.

I hurried up my pace to keep up with Stiles, which was a pretty hard task for two reasons. One, he's about seven or more inches taller than I am. Two, because he has more energy than any normal person should ever have in their lives.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked Stiles, which was actually a good question. It would kinda help us out a lot if we actually knew what to look for.

"Huh! I didn't even think about that." Stiles told his. My eyes narrowed at his impulsiveness.

"And, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott continued to question our friend.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles quickly answered.

"It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." I said as we climbed up a rather steep hill.

"I know." Stiles shot back, sounding rather proud of himself. I would never understand how that boys brain works.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" "Scott wheezed, stopping halfway up the hill to lean against a tree and take a puff of his inhaler.

When we got to the top of the hill the three of us dropped to the ground, seeing the gleams of a few flashlights through the trees. I looked over to see our flashlight still on, so i reached over and clicked it off, hoping the people ahead didn't see it.

"Wait, come on!" Stiles whisper yelled, before grabbing my jacket and pulling me off the ground with him.

"Stiles, Addie! Wait up! Guys!" Scott yelled from behind us as we took off running. I hoped he would catch up. "Guys!" I heard Scott call, but from further away.

I reached out, pulling Stiles to a stop, as we looked around searching for Scott. When we turned around the other way, Stiles and I were met with a loud bark, and a flashlight shining in our faces, startling Stiles enough to cause hi mot fall to the ground. "Dear God." I mumbled to myself.

"Hold it right there!" The officer yelled at us.

"Hang on, hang on." The very familiar voice of Stiles' father called out as he walked over to us. I shot him a shy smile and wave, only to be met with a stern look. "These two little delinquents belong to me." Sheriff Stilinski, or John, as I call him told the deputy.

"Actually, only one of us belongs to you, but that's beside the point. Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles corrected his father, and tried to be as nonchalant as he could about us being here.

"So, do you listen in to all of my phone calls?" John asked his son.

"No. Not the boring ones." Stiles answered truthfully. His dad shook his head for a moment, looking between the two of us.

"Now, where's the other partner in crime?" John asked, knowing that Scott was most likely around here somewhere.

"Who, Scott? Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me and Addie. In the woods. By ourselves. Right Addie?" Stiles said, discreetly elbowing me in the side to go along with his story. I nodded my head. John shone his flashlight around us, trying to see if Scott was anywhere to be seen, and I prayed to god he had enough sense to stay hidden.

"Scott, you out there? Scott?" John yelled, thankfully earning no response except for thunder that cracked in the distance. When he got no reply John turned his attention back to us. "Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you and Addison here back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy." He said as he took Stiles by the back of the neck and motioned for me to walk with them.

The ride back home was particularly quiet, which was rather unusual for Stiles and I. If this were a normal circumstance the two of us would be cracking jokes and seeing who could make each other laugh the hardest, but right now I think our minds were both on Scott and if we was safe. When I got back I tried to wait on him to make sure he got back, but i ended up drifting into a deep sleep.

—

The next morning as soon as my eyes opened I sprung out of bed and ran over to Scotts room to see if he had made it home. Thankfully he was there, and already getting ready for school.

"Oh, thank God you're okay. I tried to wait up for you last night." I said walking over and hugging him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me to hug me back.

"I'll tell you about everything when we get to school cause I have to fill Stiles in too and I don't want to tell it twice. Now, go get ready." Scott said, letting me go and pushing me towards the door. I chuckled and made my way to my room.

I breezed through a quick shower making sure my hair didn't get wet, as I washed it yesterday. When I got out I dried off and brushed my teeth, then thew on the outfit I had picked out for today. A pair of dark washed ripped jeans and a flowy white tank top, with a pair of ballet flats. I quickly swiped on some mascara and grabbed my book bag, making my way down the stairs to meet Scott so we could leave. We said a fast goodbye to our mom and we were out the door, me hopping on the back of Scotts bike and holding tightly onto his shoulders.

Usually my friend Lydia would pick me up, or Stiles would offer to take me, but they both couldn't today, so Scott was my only option. I stood by Scott as he chained his bike up the rack, rolling my eyes when Lydia's boyfriend, Jackson pulled up in his fancy Porsche. Dude was the definition of a douche, but we had to act like we got long for Lydia's sake.

Without watching what he was doing, Jackson pushed open his door and sending it right into Scotts leg. Scott looked back at him, confused as to how Jackson didn't see him there. The douche himself stepped out of the car, eyeing Scott like he did something wrong.

"Dude, watch the paint job." Jackson snapped at Scott.

"Yo, Jackson, let's go, bro." One of Jacksons lackeys called for him. He turned around, looking Scott over one more time before he stalked off.

"God, he's such a dick." I mumbled.

"Come on," Scott said, placing a hand on my back and leading me to wherever we were supposed to meet Stiles.

When we got to Stiles his face lit up and he stood up off the bench he was sitting on.

"Okay, let's see this thing." Stiles said as soon as we reached him. I looked between them in confusion.

"See what?" I asked. Stiles and Scott looked at each other for a moment.

"Scott said something bit him in the woods last night. Has the bite to prove it, and I want to see what it looks like." Stiles informed me. I nodded before turning to my brother.

"Well, let's see it." I said, motioning for him to hurry up.

Scott pulled up the side of his shirt, revealing a big white gauze pad mom had around the house incase of emergencies. You could see a small bit of blood seeping through the bandage, causing my face to turn into one of concern. Stiles reached out to touch it but Scott quickly pulled his shirt back down.

"Woah! It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott told us. Stiles and I looked at each other with a raised brow. There was no way.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles questioned, picking up his bag and walking with Scott and I.

"Uh-huh." Scott hummed in response.

"No, there's no way it was a wolf." I replied, squirming my wall body in-between the two boys.

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott told us, seeming completely serious.

"No, you didn't." Stiles said, looking over me at my brother. Being 5'2 really sucks when you're surrounded by what seemed like giants.

"What do you mean, 'No, I didn't'? How do you know what I heard?" Scott shot back at us, annoyed that we weren't listening to him.

"Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like sixty years." I explained to Scott. He stopped and Stiles and I went to stand in front of him.

"Really?" He asked us, confused. If he would pay attention in class he would have known this, but this right here is there reason why Stiles and I were the two with all straight A's in our classes every year.

"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California." Stiles replied. Scott shook his head, having a hard time believing us.

"All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you guys definitely aren't going to believe me when I tell you I found the body." Scott told us, causing my eyes to widen in shock and Stiles to have a mini spas attack.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles asked with a wide grin on his face, as if this was the best news he'd ever received.

"No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Scott said.

"Oh, God, that is freakin awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since… Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia, you look… like you're gonna ignore me." Stiles trailed off, getting off topic when my best girlfriend who he happened to be in love with walked by us, sending me a smile. "You're the cause of this you know." Stiles said turning back to Scott.

"Uh-huh." Scott said, going along with our idiot friend.

"Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet needed by you." Stiles told Scott as the first bell rang and we made our way to class.

"Actually, I think you both seem to out-nerd each other every second of the day, now come on before we're late." I said, grabbing their arms and dragging them behind me.

When we got to the classroom I dropped down into a seat and Stiles sat behind me, leaving Scott the desk beside him. The teacher didn't waste any time, cause as soon as everyone was in their seats, he picked up a piece of chalk and begun to write on the board.

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night." His monotonous voice drowned out, causing Scott and I to look at Stiles with smirks on our faces, him sending us a wink in return. I turned back around, so I could hear whatever this dreary teacher had to say. "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your test outlining this semester." He said, causing the class to groan.

I turned around to Stiles for a brief second. "Did you know anything about there being a suspect in custody?" I whispered to him. He shook his head no and shrugged in return. I nodded and turned back around to glance over the sheet of paper in front of me.

The classroom door opened and the Vice Principal stepped in followed by a girl that I've never seen before. She was very pretty and her hair was chocolate brown and fell long in soft curls. I could tell by her style that Lydia was going to try to befriend her.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." The VP told us. The girl, Allison, walked down the row beside me, and took the only open seat, which was beside Scott. I watched as he turned around and handed her a pen. She looked at him a little confused before smiling and taking it from him. She thanked him, and he smiled at her, slowly turning back around. I looked back at Stiles with a raised brow.

"Don't ask me, I have no idea what that was." He whispered to me.

"We'll begin with Kafka's _Metamorphosis,_ on page 133." The teacher said, I rolled my eyes, nobody actually made us do work on the first day. It was all about handing out papers to get signed.

When the bell rang I let out a deep break, already knowing this class was going to blow. I followed Scott and Stiles out of the classroom and over to our lockers. When Scott unhooked his lock, he turned his head to the side, noticing Allison. I looked over and saw Lydia heading her way, I smiled and made my way over to her also.

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" Lydia asked Allison without even taking a second to actually introduce herself.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Fransisco." Allison answered, a little stunned. Lydia's eyes flickered over to me for a moment before focusing back on Allison.

"And you are my new best friend, sorry Addie." Lydia said with a small smile. I shook my head in amusement.

Out of nowhere Jackson appeared, grabbing Lydia by her side and making her squeal.

"Sorry about her, I'm Addison, but everyone calls me Addie. And that's Lydia, and her boyfriend Jackson, or as I like to call him, douchebag." I told her with a smile.

"Hey, Jackson." Lydia said, pulling Jackson to her and pressing their lips together.

"Are they always like this?" Allison whispered to me.

"This is nothing, trust me. It's usually ten times worse." I told her. Finally Lydia and Jackson separated and turned to Allison and I.

"So, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia told Allison.

"A party?" Allison asked curiously.

"Yeah, Friday night. You should come." Jackson said. I looked at Allison noticing the hesitation on her face.

"Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." Allison politely declined, with what I already knew was a lie.

"You sure? I mean, everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson pushed.

"You mean like football?" Allison asked. Ah, I had forgotten she didn't know about lacrosse team being the only one worth anything around here.

"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years." Jackson boasted. I rolled my eyes at him.

"And that's my queue to leave." I announced, pushing myself off the locker and back over to where Scott is creepily staring at Allison.

"You know, staring longingly at someone it's always cute, Scott. Like right now, it's a bit creepy." I said, standing in his ling of vision. He glared at he for a moment before turning back around to face his locker.

It was finally the time of year I look forward to most, lacrosse tryouts. I got to see hoy guys run around the field in their gear, and I also got to see people, mostly my brother and Stiles, make fools of themselves. It was an all around good time. I made my way to the bleachers and waited on Lydia's arrival. It wasn't long before she and Allison sat down beside me.

I watched in amusement as Coach Finstock made his way up to Scott, tossing him a goalie stick, knowing good and well Scott had absolutely no idea what he was doing as goalie.

"Let's go! Come on!" Finstock yelled at his players.

"Who is that?" Allison asked, gesturing to Scott.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia asked, always forgetting that Scott was my brother.

"That's my brother, Scott. Lydia here, always seems to forget that." I tell her, leaning forwards so I could smile at her.

"He's in my English class with Addie." Allison answered.

The assistant coach then blew his whistle, causing all of the players to line up a good ways away from the goal. At the shrill sound I watched Scott's hands fly up to his helmet and cover his ears, as he fell to his knees almost as if he was in pain. While Scott wasn't paying attention, a player ran towards the goal, letting the ball go soaring through the air, hitting Scott right in the facemark, causing him to fall onto his back, and the rest of the team to erupt in laughter. I groaned and slid my hand down my face, kinda feeling bad for him.

When Scott was finally back on his feet another player took off, zagging down the field, finally letting the ball go, and Scott actually catching it before he scored. My mouth dropped open in disbelief. I watched in astonishment as Scott caught ball after ball. This wasn't normal for him, at all. He's usually lucky to catch one ball.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison complemented him. If she only knew this wasn't how he usually played.

"Yeah, very good." Lydia agreed, causing my head to whirl around and look at her.

"Oh, dear God." I mumbled to myself as I watched Jackson make his way to the front of the line, clearly not liking what was going on here. Of course, nobody could be even as close as good as himself in his mind.

I watched with wide eyes as Jackson's cleats dug into the ground as he ran with all his might, jumping into the air before letting the ball fly towards Scott. Scott skillfully turned and caught the ball before it hit the net, making me and Stiles jump up off our seats, whooping in excitement.

"That's my friend!" I heard Stiles yell, pointing at Scott. Even Lydia stood up to cheer for him.

—

You'd figure that Scott had had enough of the woods last night, but no. Here the three of us were again, in the preserve searching for Scotts stupid inhaler. I clung into Stiles' back as he made his way through the river, so my shoes wouldn't get wet.

"I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Scott explained to us. Apparently strange things were happening to him, like his sudden lacrosse skills for one. I slid off Stiles back once we crossed over, and we quickly continued on our path.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like the Mint Mojito gum in your pocket." Scott told him. I looked at Stiles, waiting for him to check his pockets.

"I don't even have any Mint Mojito…" Stiles started but trailed off, when he pulled a piece of green gum from his inside pocket.

"Okay, that's freaky." I said, turning and following Scott who had started to walk again.

"So all this started with a bite." Stiles stated, like he didn't believe it.

"What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asked worriedly.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said, causing Scott to stop mid-step and turn around to look at him.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy." Stiles said, sending me a wink. I chuckled under my breath, knowing good and well Scott would have no idea what that meant.

"What's that? Is that bad?" Scott asked.

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month." I answered. Scott furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Once a month?" He questioned, confusion lacing his voice.

"Mmm-hmm. On the night of the full moon." Stiles said completely serious, but howling at the end of his sentence, sending me into a fit of laughter. Scott reached over and shoved Stiles backwards lightly.

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." I defended, a smile still on my face.

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott huffed.

"I know! You're a werewolf! Grrrrr!" Stiles joked, making me laugh again, and Scott glare at him. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see Addie and I in shop class trying to melt all the silver we can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon." Stiles continued to joke as we came to a stop. Scott looked around the ground for a moment before looking back at us.

"No, I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." Scott said, squatting down and rifling through the leaves.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." I suggested.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks." Scott said, looking up at me. He knew mom would kill him if he lost another one.

Stiles turned around and gasped, tugging me around in the same direction, and Scott up off the ground too. When I looked up I noticed what he was looking at. A guy was standing not too far from us, dressed in all black. I couldn't help but appreciate how attractive he was. He started walking towards us in a quick pace.

"What are you doing here?" He asked us as he walked closer. "Huh? This is private property." The guy told us.

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles said, finally being serious.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but… Uh, forget it." Scott told him. The guy took his hand out of his leather jacket pocket and tossed it to Scott. When Scott opened his hand, he was holding his inhaler. I quickly looked up at the guy who was already walking away.

"Thank you!" I called to him, but he either ignored me, or didn't hear me, seeing as how I didn't get a your welcome. Rude.

"All right, come on, I gotta get to work." Scott said, starting to turn around and walk away. Stiles put out his arm to stop him.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. You guys remember right? He's only like a few years older than us." Stiles said. I shook my head, I don't remember anything about the name Hale.

"Remember what?" Scott questioned.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago." Stiles told us. My heart automatically ached for the guy, I know it had to be rough not having anybody.

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott stated more than asked. I shrugged my shoulders, wondering the same thing.

"Come on." Stiles scoffed before heading back towards the Jeep.


	2. Wolf Moon-2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own teen wolf. I only own Addison McCall and any other original characters.**

* * *

"So, remind me again how you ended up in Mr. Lancaster's pool this morning?" I asked as Scott placed his bag back in his locker. He turned away from me, getting ready to shut his locker but someone beat him to it. His locker forcefully called shut, revealing Jackson with a crazy look in his eye.

"All right, little man. Pip Squeak." He said, looking at Scott, then me. "How 'bout you tell me where you're getting your juice." Jackson asked Scott.

"What?" Scott asked, clearly confused by what Jackson was asking.

"Where are you getting your juice?" Jackson repeated, but slower this time as if he was speaking to a child.

"My mom does all of the grocery shopping." Scott replied, still as confused as before.

"My God, Scott." I groaned at his stupidity. How this boy made it this far in life, is beyond me.

"Now, listen, McCall, you're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from, because there's no way in hell you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some kind of chemical boost." Jackson ranted. Scotts eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, you mean steroids. Are you on steroids?" Scott asked Jackson, pissing him off. Jackson gripped Scotts jersey and pushed him harshly against the lockers.

"What the hell is going on with you, McCall?" Jackson snapped. I took a handful of the back of Jacksons jersey and pulled him as hard as I could to get him to let go of Scott.

"Back the hell off, dickface." I spat at him.

"What's going on with me? You really wanna know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!" Scott yelled at Jackson, and letting out a big sigh at the end. Jackson chuckled sarcastically.

"You think you're funny. Don't you McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." Jackson said lowly before smiling his fist into the locker above Scotts head and stalking off. Scott sighed and leaned his head against the locker.

I walked out to the field and sat with Scott on the bench, much to Coach Finstock's dismay, but I'm pretty sure he's learned by now that i'll pretty much do as I please so there's no use in him really telling me to move anymore. We were in the middle of a conversation when we heard our friend yelling at us.

"Guys! Guys, wait up!" Stiles yelled, running up to Scott and I.

"Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination, man, can it wait?" Scott asked, gesturing to the field as he stood up. I stayed sitting down, but looking up at the two goofballs.

"Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in LA. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" Stiles exclaimed. Scott shook his head and picked up his helmet, not wanting to hear about this right now.

"Stiles, I gotta go." Scott dismissed him, turning and running on the field.

"Wait, no! Scott! You're not gonna believe what the animal was!" Stiles yelled, trying to race after him but tripping on his own to feet, landing right in front of me. I helped him up before sighing.

"It was wolf hair wasn't it?" I asked, once Stiles was seated next to me.

"It was a wolf." He confirmed nodding his head.

"Stiles, I don't think that joke you made the other day about lycanthropy is much of a joke anymore." I whispered. Stiles looked over at me for a moment.

"Yeah, unfortunately neither do I." He quietly replied.

The two of us then turned our attention to the field where the players were all loitering around talking. Coach slowly made his way to the middle of the field, blowing his whistle on the way.

"Let's go, gather round! Bring it in, come on! Come on!" Coach yelled at the players, motioning for them to form a circle around him. They stood in a huddle for a few minutes before they all yelled and went to where they were supposed to be on the field.

Stiles and I watched the game with sharp eyes, making sure we could always see Scott. At one point, when Scott had finally been tossed the ball, someone body checked him tot he ground almost as soon as he took off running. I winced as he made impact with the hard ground. When Scott and Jackson went to face-off, Scott actually somehow managed to get the ball away from Jackson causing Stiles and I to grin at each other. My eyes stayed with Scott as he smoothly made his way across the field, maneuvering around other players, until three was blocking him and he then just flipped over them like it was no problem, and immediately sending the ball into the goal, scoring for his team. As soon as the ball hit the ground coach blew his whistle, signaling the point.

"McCall! Get over here!" Coach called, waving Scott over to him. Scott pulled his helmet off and jogged over to coach. "What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" Coach asked.

"No, Coach." Scott answered.

"What the hell was that?" Coach asked once again.

"I don't know. I was just trying to make the shot." Scott told him, motioning to the goal.

"Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're startin', buddy. You made first line." Coach told Scott. "Come on!" Coach yelled to everyone. Stiles and I looked at each other worriedly. When everyone sat back down to watch the rest of the practice I looked at Stiles.

"Do we even have a gymnastics team?" I asked, referring to what coach asked Scott.

"I don't think so, but I need your help after we leave. We need to do some research." Stiles said. I nodded in agreement. We needed to figure out what's really going on with Scott.

When Stiles and I left the school, we went straight to his house and up to his room, making sure to leave the door open so John didn't get the wrong idea. Not that anything like that would ever happen between Stiles and I, he was just as much of a brother to me as Scott was. The thought made me shudder. We got straight to work, looking up different things about werewolves, and the symptoms someone would get if they were bitten.

Later that day Scott and I made our way to Stiles' house, like he asked us to. We were going to confront Scott about what was going on. Try to make him understand that things weren't a joke anymore. Stiles swung his bedroom door open, letting out a breath when he saw us. We made tried eye contact and nodded, knowing we had to do all we could.

"Get in. You gotta see this thing. I've been up all night reading, and I literally haven't stopped since you left a couple of hours ago, Addie. Websites, books. All this information." Stiles rambled on, plopping himself down in his computer chair.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked, causing me to chuckle.

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen." Stiles said, spinning around his chair.

"Oh, is this about the body? Did they find who did it?" Scott asked, sitting down beside me on the bed. Stiles shook his head.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." Stiles told us. My ears perked up at the guys name.

"Oh, you mean the guy in the woods that we saw the other day." I interrupted.

"Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?" Stiles said, spazzing out a little, throwing his hand all around causing the papers in his hands to crinkle a bit.

"What, then?" Scott asked, confused as to why we were here when he had a date later he had to prepare for.

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf. The bite in the woods. Addie and I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles exclaimed jumping up out of the computer chair.

"Should I?" Scott asked.

"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howl to signal it's location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means that others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em." Stiles explained to Scott.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked, completely astonished.

"No, werewolves." I cut in. Scott scoffed and stood up form his perch on the edge of the bed.

"Are you two seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." Scott said, grabbing this bag and starting towards the door. Stiles stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"We saw you in the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible." Stiles said, trying to convince him.

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott said, brushing off everything Stiles has said.

"No, you made an incredible shot, I mean, the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that overnight." I said, also standing up. Stiles grabbed Scott's book bag and threw it back on his bed, trying to delay him from leaving.

"And there's the vision, and the senses, and don't even think we don't notice you don't need your inhaler anymore." Stiles added onto what I had said.

"Okay! Guys, I can't think about this right now. We'll talk tomorrow." Scott said. I rolled my eyes, wanting to punch Scott for not listening.

"Tomorrow? What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?" Stiles exclaimed.

"What are ya'll trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott raised his voice at us. I walked over to stand beside Stiles.

"We're trying to help. You're cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to change. It also just happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak." Stiles informed him. Scott looked between Stiles and I.

"Bloodlust?" He asked. We nodded.

"Yeah, your urge to kill." I said softly.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Addie." Scott snapped. Stiles quickly spun around to his desk, grabbing something.

"You gotta hear this. ' _The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse.'"_ Stiles read out of a book, turning back around to look at Scott. "All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now." Stiles said, tossing his book to the side and standing up, going over to Scotts bag and pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, sounding as if he'd rather be anywhere but here at the moment.

"I'm canceling the date." Stiles said, taking the phone and attempting to walk around Scott.

"No, give it to me!" Scott yelled, grabbing Stiles and harshly pushing him against the wall, raising his fist as if he was about to punch him. I stood frozen, not being able to process what had just happened. When it registered I quickly made my way over to Scott and grabbed his arm, making him lower his fist. He jerked out of my grasped and grunted loudly, and hitting Stiles' computer chair, knocking it over. The room was silent apart from the boys ragged breathing, as Scott looked back and forth between the chair and his best friend, realizing what had just happened.

"I'm sorry." Scott finally rasped. "I gotta go get ready for that party." He stammered, slowly turning to the bed and taking his bag before walking to the door. He turned to Stiles again. "I'm sorry." He repeated in a stronger voice this time.

When he was gone I walked over and picked up Stiles' chair and walking back to sit on the bed. When I looked up Stiles was examining the back of the chair.

"Addie, look at this." Stiles said. He turned the chair around, revealing three deep gashes in the leather.

"We're going to have to keep an eye on him at this party." I said sighing.

—

I had just put the finishing touches on my makeup when my mom walked past my door. She flashed me a smile and leaned against the frame, looking at me.

"You look pretty sweetie." She told me. I glanced down at my black skater dress and black booties with a smile.

"I get it from my mama. I teased, walking up and hip bumping her. She let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Come on, lets go interrogate your brother." She said, nodding toward Scotts door. I followed her in his room and we waited for hi to exit the bathroom. When he came around the corner he jumped in surprise.

"Mom." He exclaimed, looking down embarrassingly.

"Is this a party or a date?" Mom questioned, getting straight to the point. I smirked as a light blush washed over Scott's face.

"Maybe both." He answered shyly. How cute, he was still embarrassed to talk to mom about girls.

"And her name is…" Mom asked.

"Allison." Scott said, the smile not leaving his face.

"Allison. Nice." She nodded, handing him the car keys. I widened my eyes, she never let Scott take the car. The one time she did before he almost ran over the old lady down the street because he wasn't paying attention.

"Thank you." Scott said, taking the keys from her.

"We don't need to have a talk, do we?" She asked him with a raised brow. He rolled his eyes.

"Mom, I'm not having the safe sex talk with you." Scott said, causing me to bust out laughing.

"Oh, my God." Mom laughed. "No, I meant about keeping the tank full. Give me those back." Mom said, snatching ket keys from Scott's hands as he looked at her with embarrassment written all over his face, making me laugh even harder.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked.

"You bet your ass I am serious. I'm not gonna end up on some reality television show with a pregnant sixteen year old." Mom ranted. I shook my head and went back to my room, checking to see when Stiles was picking me up.

When Stiles and I made our way into the party I grabbed his arm, making him turn back to me.

"We need to watch him every so often to make sure he's not shifting or anything, okay?" I told him. He nodded in agreement and went over to a group of people I recognized from school.

I went over to the drink table, grabbing an unopened can of Coke. I rarely drink, and I only do it when I am really in the mood for it. I looked up to find Scott staring at something. I followed his gaze to see the guy from the woods, Derek Hale, standing in the shadows. What was he doing here. I continued to watch him, as he turned around to look at a loudly barking dog. When he looked at it, it quickly quit barking. How did he do that? What was he even doing here? I made the split decision to go to talk to him, see if he knew anything.

"Hey, you're the guy from the woods the other day right?" I asked, not really knowing where to start off a conversation with him.

"Yep." He answered curtly. Okay, well then.

"Your name is Derek isn't it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You already know the answer to that question don't you." He said, finally removing his eyes from my brother and looking at me.

"Indeed I do. Just wanted to strike a conversation up. Ask why you might be doing at a high school party, when you look like you're in your twenties." I said, getting straight to the point.

"I just came to see something." He replied. Well, he likes to keep things short and sweet doesn't he?

"Someone or something?" I questioned. He rolled his eyes and looked down at me again.

"You sure ask a lot of questions, you know that?" He asked, completely ignoring my question.

"Yep, I'm quite aware." I smirked at him.

He was about to say something else when I heard something that didn't make me feel good at all.

"Scott! Scott, where are you going?" I heard Allison yell. When i turned back to tell Derek I had to go, he had already disappeared. I shook it off and ran up to Allison.

"What's going on?" I asked worriedly. She ran her hands through her hair, and shook her head.

"I don't know. We were dancing and everything was going good and then he just ran off." She said, almost in tears.

I took her arm and we went off after Scott. I pushed people out of the way as we made our way to the front of the house, hoping to catch Scott before he left. When he made it up there, all we saw were the tail lights growing more distant as he drove away.

"Damn it, Scott." I muttered under my breath.

"Allison, Addie." Derek voice sounded out from behind us. We both turned around to see him walking up to us. I looked at him curiously. How did he know our names? "I'm a friend of Scott and Addie here. My name's Derek." He said, walking up to us. Okay, as far as I knew the only time Scott had even spoken to Derek was when we were in the woods, so what was going on? I racked my brain for a moment, and only one thing made sense. There was only one way Derek knew who we all were.

"I already know who you are." I reminded him. He gave me a blank look before turning back to Allison.

"Yeah, but she doesn't. Anyway, Scott wanted me to give you guys a ride home." Derek said. Allison looked at me for reassurance. I nodded at her. I didn't know Derek that well, I didn't even know if he could be trusted, but I wanted answers as soon as Allison was out of the car.

Allison and I followed Derek to a sleek looking black Camaro. I nodded in appreciation of the vehicle. Allison slid in the backseat, saying that since 'I knew Derek' I should sit up front with him. He took off, the car filled with an awkward silence.

"Alrighty then, can we turn on the radio?" I asked, peeking over at Derek, looking fully at him for the first time tonight. He was wearing mostly back like he was last time, except instead of a black shirt under his leather jacket, this one was white.

"Sure, I don't care turn it wherever." He said. I gave him a big grin and leaned up, pressing the radio on and to some pop station. When he heard the song that was playing he rolled his eyes so hard I could practically hear it.

"Shouldn't roll your eyes that hard bud, they could get stuck like that." I teased him. He gave me a flat look, and just listened to Allison give him directions to her house. We soon pulled up to a large brick house, and I got out of the car, letting Allison out.

"I'm sorry my brother is such an idiot." I told her with a small smile on my face. She chuckled and shook her head.

"It's not your fault. Thanks for being there for me tonight. And make sure to thank your friend again for giving me a ride home." She said, motioning to Derek who was staring straight ahead.

"I will." I said.

She turned and made her way up to the house, as I climbed back into the car, ready to shoot off all of my questions to Mr. Tall, Dark, and Brooding.

"Alright buddy boy, now I have a few questions." I said as he pulled away from Allisons house. I reached up and turned the radio down so I wouldn't have to speak loudly. "First off, not a question, but I know what you are. Didn't take me very long to figure it out once you stared naming us off." I said. He looked over at me for a brief moment, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh, yeah what's that? What am I?" He taunted me, like I was stupid.

"You're a werewolf. I saw you somehow make that dog stop barking, and I know there's no way you'd know who Allison, Scott, and I were unless you could hear things. Just like Scott can now. Which brings me to my first question: Are you the one that bit him?" I asked, turning in my seat to look at him.

"You're observant, I'll give you that. But to answer your question, no, I didn't bite him. But someone did, and I would like to know who." He said. My mouth dropped open in shock. I didn't expect getting information from him to be this easy.

"Okay, second question. Can I trust you not to hurt any of us?" I asked him. He sighed.

"First off, I don't want to hurt anyone. Secondly, what makes you think that you can trust me period?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I figure that if you were going to hurt me you would have done it already. I also have a feeling that you're going to need our help just as much as we're going to end up needing yours. Even if Scott and Stiles decide not to trust you, I don't see a reason not to just yet." I said. The Camaro came to a stop, but we weren't at my house. We were at the preserve. My eyes snapped back over to Derek.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you. Scott is going to come here, and I need to talk to him. Come with me." Derek said, reaching into the backseat and pulling out what looked to be like Allisons blazer, before getting out of the car.

"I have another question." I stated. He sighed as he continued to walk.

"Of course you do. What is it?" He said.

"How are you not feeling the full moon right now, like Scott is? How are you not transforming." I asked, trying my best to keep up with his long strides. He was taller than Scott and Stiles so it took even more effort to keep pace with him.

"Oh, I feel it. I've just learned to control it." Derek said as we reached a tree. He reached up and hung Allison's blazer from a branch and the tugged me off a little ways to hide.

It wasn't long before I heard someone running through the forest, rustling the leaves. My only guess that it was Scott, coming to try and find Derek.

"Stay here, and don't move." Derek whispered in my ear. I nodded and kept my feet planted firmly on the ground.

"Where are they?" I heard Scott growl. His voice echoing through the trees.

"They're safe. From you." I heard Derek say. I heard a yell, and then something, or well I'm assuming someone hit the ground and roll a bit.

"What did you do with them?" Scott asked angrily.

"Shh! Quiet." Derek said lowly. "Too late. They're already here. Run." I heard Derek growl before he took off running. I peeked out from behind the tree to see him running the opposite direction.

When Scott took off he didn't get very far before something hit a tree and a bright light exploded, causing me to shield my eyes for a moment. I could feel my heart thudding in my ears, worried for my brothers safety. I took another peek around the tree when I heard Scott groan in agony, only to see an arrow though his arm and going into the tree. My breath caught in my lungs when I looked over and saw three men holding weapons emerge.

"Take him." On of the men, who I'm going to assume was the leader directed. I looked around me to see if I could spot Derek. he was only a few trees down from me. I motioned for him to do something.

Derek took off running and lifted one of the men up, throwing him a good ways away. Well damn, he's strong. He grabbed the other man by the jacket and threw him into a tree, knocking him out. Jeez, I didn't even know that was possible. I watched as he ran up to Scott and broke the arrow out of his arm quickly and pulled him by the good arm, away from the last dude that was still standing. Derek ran towards me, letting Scott go as he came closer. When he reached me he quickly picked me up and carried me, like I weighed nothing more than a sack of potatoes. When we were a good distance away Scott finally stopped running and fell to his knees. Derek let me down and i ran over to my brother, making sure he was okay.

"You've been out here with him the whole time?" Scott panted. I nodded at him.

"Yeah, he didn't hurt me or anything. He made sure I was safe." I assured Scott.

"Who were they?" Scott said, leaning against a tree and looking up at Derek. I stood up and looked down at him.

"Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries." Derek told him. There's werewolf hunters too? Jesus christ, what else was next?

"Us? You mean you! You did this to me!" Scott yelled at him, pushing himself up and off the tree.

"Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift." Derek said, watching Scott closely.

"I don't want it." Scott complained.

"You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott, we're brothers now." Derek said, placing a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Come on, I'll drive you home." Derek said as he turned to me. I followed after him slowly, turning to make sure Scott was okay, before catching up with Derek.

When the two of us were en route to my house I turned to look at Derek.

"Thank you for saving him. He might have too much pride to say it, but I don't. I don't know what I would do if something happened to hi and he got seriously hurt, so thank you." I told him sincerely.

"Don't mention it." Derek said as we pulled up to my house. I climbed out, thanking him for the ride home before walking into my house.

Scott never came home last night, so when I woke up this morning and saw his bed not slept in I called Stiles. He quickly picked me up and we set off towards the preserve to look for him. As we pulled over a hill i spotted him walking, his head hung low.

"There he is, pull over." I exclaimed, pointing to Scott. Stiles pulled the Jeep to a stop and Scott turned and saw who it was. I climbed over the seat and into the back, letting Scott have the front. When he was safely in the car and we were moving again, he finally broke the silence.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott asked us. Stiles looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Stiles told him in all seriousness.

"She probably hates me." Scott groaned. I rolled my eyes and reached up, smacking him in the back of the head. "Ow, what the hell was that for?" He asked.

"Of all the things you should be worried about right now, that should be near the bottom of your list." I told him.

"I doubt she hates you. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' werewolf." Stiles said. I shook my head and reached up, this time hitting him in the back of the head instead of my brother. "Ow. Okay, bad idea. Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if we have to, we can chain you up ourselves on full moon nights and feel you live mice. I had a boa once. I could do it." Stiles said, trying to lighten the mood.

Scott and I looked at each other and then Stiles, our face mirroring the same disgust. When Stiles saw our expressions he chuckled, obviously wanting that reaction from us.

—

On Monday after school Scott and I were sitting on a bench outside of school. He was waiting on Allison. I, on the other hand, was waiting on him. I nudged him when I saw Allison approaching.

"So what happened? You left me stranded at the party." Allison quipped as she walked past Scott and I. He grabbed his bag and followed her.

"Yeah, I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I am." He said, and that's all I heard before they left earshot. I kept my eyes on them though, making sure he didn't do anything too idiotic. It wasn't long before a burgundy SUV pulled up and honked the horn. Allison took off towards it, and a man came around, opening the door for her. When he turned around my jaw dropped.

"Holy shit." I said to myself. Allisons dad was the hunter that shot Scott. Well, things just got even more complicated.

 *** Hi. I just want to say thank you for reading my story. Be sure to leave me a review and let me know what you think! See you soon!***


	3. Second Chance at First Line- 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. I only own Addison McCall. Anything else belongs to Jeff Davis.**

* * *

I followed a dazed looking Scott into the boys locker room earning some not so polite glares, though at the moment I didn't care. The kid hadn't uttered a word since Allison and her father drove off, the whole situation really throwing him off. When we finally made it to his locker he silently dropped his book bag to the ground then blinding pulling off his gear, letting them drop to the floor as well. I looked up to see Stiles walking past not paying a bit of attention to Scott. I shot my arm out and grabbed the back of his jersey, harshly pulling him back, chuckling a bit when he sounded like he was dying.

"Kind of having a crisis here." I whispered to him after receiving a quite harsh glare. His eyes flickered between Scott and I before he took the few steps towards my brother, me quickly following behind. When Scott saw Stiles he turned around and leaned against the locker, his face still covered in shock.

"Did you apologize to Allison?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." He said, keeping his eyes straight forward.

"So, now he speaks." I muttered to myself, earning a smirk from Stiles.

"So is she giving you a second chance or…" Stiles trailed off.

"Yeah." Scott repeated.

"Yeah! All right, so everything's good!" Stiles perked up, turning to walk away. I grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"No! Everything is not good. Scott, tell him." I said, letting go of Stiles and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Remember the hunters? Her dad is one of them." Scott finally spit out. Stiles' face fell as he blinked for a moment, trying to process the information he had been given.

"Her dad?" He asked.

"Shot me…" Scott said, his eyes still looking straight forwards.

"Allison's father?" Stiles interrupted.

"…with a crossbow." I finished for Scott, ready to get this conversation over with.

"Allison's father…" Stiles repeated, his voice rising.

"Yes, her father! Oh, my God. Oh, my God…" Scott yelled. I quickly looked around to see if anyone was around, and without me noticing I guess everyone had already left.

"No, Scot, come on, snap back. You okay?" Stiles said, lurching forwards and gently tapping Scotts face in attempt to bring him back down to earth with us. "Hey, all right. He didn't recognize you, right?" Stiles said, trying to find a positive side to this very, very negative situation.

"No, no, no, I don't think so…" Scott said, trying to remember.

"Does she know about him?" Stiles asked. Scott's eyes widened for a moment before going back to normal size.

"Oh, yeah, I don't know. What if she does?" Scott asked, started to freak out again. I let out a deep breath, trying to figure out a way to calm Scott down. "This is gonna kill me, guys. I can't…" Scott said, his voice breaking.

"Okay, just focus on lacrosse, okay? Here, Scott, take this." I said, grabbing random thing from his locker and shoving it at him, having no clue if he actually needed it or not. "Take this and focus on lacrosse for now, okay? That's all you gotta do, yeah?" I told him.

"Lacrosse…" Scott said in realization, like he had forgotten when he was supposed to be doing.

"Here we go!" Stiles said patting his arm before running out, letting Scott get changed.

During practice I sat reading, trying my best to tune out Coach yelling at Greenberg the whole time. I only looked up when I heard Coach yelling at Scott. I watched as he took off down the field, only to have Jackson slam into him, making him fly through the air. I winced when I heard him hit the ground, knowing that it had to hurt.

"Hey, McCall. Hey, McCall! My grandmother can move faster than that and she's dead. You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" Coach asked. I made a face, wondering if Coach actually thought before he said half of the things he does.

"Yes, Coach." Scott answered.

"I can't hear you." Coach taunted.

"Yes, Coach." Scott answered, louder this time.

"Then do it again." Coach said.

Scott grabbed his stick and headed back towards the front go the line.

"McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!" Coach continued to taunt Scott.

"Come on, Scotty. You can do this." I muttered, knowing that he could hear me.

Scott took off running, more determined this time instead of lagging like he had before. I watched as he headed straight for Jackson, ramming into him with his shoulder and sending him to the ground. My eyes stayed trained on Scott as he Grabbed his head in the same way he did the day after he was bitten and coach blew the whistle. He fell to his knees, and I knew something wasn't right. When I saw Stiles run over to him, I shoved my book into my bag and harshly zipped it, trying to reach the two as quickly as I could. Before I made it to them, they were already taking off towards the school, in almost a full sprint. Before I got even halfway to the school someone reached out and took my arm, pulling me back. I looked to see who it was, started to see the green eyes of Derek Hale looking down at me.

"You have to help him." I pleaded, motioning to the two boys that were almost out of eyesight now.

"I will, just not here. You also don't need to be going after him when he's turning, he could end up hurting you." Derek said. I rolled my eyes.

"Stiles went in there with him, why didn't you stop him, too? I can't just sit here and do nothing while he's hurting." I said, frustrated.

"Well, Stiles is an idiot. You also can't just run right into something you know nothing about." Derek stated.

"We don't know anything about this, which is why we need you to help us. I don't care how much Scott and Stiles hate you, you're the best chance we have at actually learning something." I said, crossing my arms and looking up at his face.

"How are you so sure I'll even help?" Derek asked me, raising a brow.

"I'm not. I know nothing about you, you could be some psycho and just be covering it up well, but for some reason I'm gonna trust you not to be." I simply told him. He shook his head for a moment before looking at me again.

"You're not normal." he stated, looking around. "I have to go, Ill see you around." He said, before spinning around and walking away, not giving me time to even say bye back.

"God, he's hot." I whispered to myself as I watched him walk away.

—

As soon as Scott and I walked into the house we moped up the stairs and into his room, collapsing on the bed. Me, curled up in a ball with my head on a pillow, and Scott basically laid out like a starfish. We sat there in silence for a few moments until mom walked by, knocking on his door.

"Hey. Late shift again for me. But I am taking Saturday off to see your first game." Mom said with a proud smile on her face as she glanced at Scott.

"No, Mom, you can't." Scott groaned as he looked up at mom.

"Oh, no, I can and I will. Come on, one shift isn't going to break us. Not completely." Mom said, now fully walking into Scott room and up to the bed. "Hey, what's wrong with your eyes? You look like you haven't slept in days." Mom asked Scott, causing me to fully sit up and basically crawl over Scott to see if his eyes were glowing. Thankfully for everyone they weren't, they just looked a little tired.

"Uh, it's nothing. I'm just stressed." Scott brushed off.

"Just stress? Nothing else?" Mom pressed.

"Homework." Scott said softly.

"Him being on first line too, he's not used to actually having to work as hard as he is now." I added in.

"I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right? You'd tell me if he was on drugs wouldn't you? Unless you're both on drugs, oh, my God." Mom rambled on while Scott and I just stared at her.

"Right now?" Scott asked when she was finally finished.

"'Right now?' I'm sorry, what do you mean, 'Right now?' Have you ever taken drugs?" Mom asked with wide eyes.

"Have you?" Scott countered.

"I like to snort a line of coke before school every other Monday." I said with a straight face as if it was nothing, knowing she wouldn't believe me. In true Melissa fashion, she just turned her head and gave me a light glare.

Mom shook her head and made her way back to the door.

"You two get some sleep." She said before walking out.

As soon as she was gone, Scott groaned and face planted back into his mattress. I chuckled and went back to the position I was in, playing a game on my phone. We fell into a comfortable silence for a while before Scotts computer started ringing. We got up and went over to it seeing Stiles' face take over the screen. He spun around in is chair, shooting at the screen with a toy gun, a goofy smile on his face.

"Do I even want to know why you have that?" I asked him. He shook his head 'no' and his eyes flickered to Scott.

"What'd you find out?" Scott asked.

"Well, it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder." Stiles informed us.

"Because of me?" Scott asked, his voice sounding a little upset.

"Because he's a dick." I corrected Scott. I mean yeah, Scott is the one who did the damage, but it wouldn't have happened of Jackson wasn't well… Jackson.

"Is he gonna play?" Scott questioned Stiles.

"Oh, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday." Stiles told him. Scott dropped his head in frustration and huffed.

I watched as Stiles squinted his eyes and got up close to the screen, his camera fuzzing in and out.

"What?" I asked him. I looked down at his keyboard typing a message.

 **It looks like…** popped up on the screen before it froze, Scott and I exchanging confused looks.

"It looks like what?" Scott asked. The color wheel of death popped up on his screen, making everything freeze. Yes, because now was a great time for the computer to freeze. "Come on, damn it." Scott muttered pressing buttons to try and unfreeze it.

 **Someone's behind you.** Finally showed up.

"What?" Scott whispered, as I furrowed my brows in confusion. Mom was at work and I didn't hear any strange noises. Scott liked on our box on the corner of the screen, enlarging it showing that sure enough, someone was standing behind us.

I quickly turned around, the figure moving swiftly towards us, but I recognized the face almost immediately. Scott let out a gasp as Derek grabbed him from the chair and forcefully slammed him against the wall of the opposite side of the room. He held Scott there, one arm against his shoulders, and the other hand had ahold of his arm.

"I saw you on the field." Derek said lowly, trying to intimidate Scott which actually wasn't a very hard thing to do.

"What are you talking about?" Scott yelled back with difficulty, seeing as how his face was smushed against a wall.

"You shifted in front of them. If they find out what you are, they find out about me, about all of us. And then it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone." Derek growled in Scotts ear. I rolled my eyes, werewolves are so dramatic.

"They didn't see anything. I swear…" Scott stuttered. Poor fella was probably terrified for his life right now.

"And they won't. Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'm gonna kill you myself." Derek threatened before letting him go and running out of the room. I rolled my eyes once more at his flare for the dramatics and looked at Scott who was still pressed against the wall.

"He's gone, you know. You don't have to stay there like that." I informed him. Scott slowly turned around, putting his hands on his knees and panting.

"Thanks for just standing there, you could have done something!" He exclaimed. I gave him a flat look.

"Scott, I'm 5'2 and I weigh 110 pounds. What do you expect me to do against someone Derek's size?" I questioned.

—

I followed Scott and Coach into Coach's office. Scott had just broke the news to him that he couldn't play the game tomorrow night, and apparently I was needed as backup.

"What do you mean you can't play the game tomorrow night?" Coach asked as he leaned on his desk.

"I mean, I can't play the game tomorrow night." Scott repeated.

"You can't _wait_ to play the game tomorrow night?" Coach said putting emphasis on wait.

"No, Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night." Scott said. I rolled my eyes, this conversation was going nowhere.

"Okay, this conversation is a bit repetitive so I'm gonna say it. Scott will not be playing tomorrow, Coach, sorry to ruin your hopes and dreams." I told him with a sarcastic smile.

"I'm not following." Coach stated. I groaned, this was hopeless.

"I'm having some personal issues." Scott explained to him.

"Is it a girl?" Coach asked. I groaned internally, this was going to take forever.

"No." Scott answered quickly.

"Is it a guy?" Coach asked, looking at me. "Is he gay? Cause you know, our goalie Danny's gay." Coach said. I actually had to keep myself from laughing on that one.

"Yeah, I know, Coach. But that's not it." Scott told him. Coach gave him a look.

"You don't think Danny's a good looking guy?" Coach asked, giving Scott an odd look.

"I think he's good looking. I… But I like girls. And that's not it, anyway! I… I…" Scott stammered, starting to get frustrated.

"What? Is it drugs? Are you doing meth?" Coach asked, causing me to burst out laughing, before quickly composing myself once more "'Cause I had a brother that was addicted to meth. You should have seen what it did to his teeth. They were all cracked and rotted. It was… It was disgusting." Coach told us. I just looked at him, wondering what possessed him to share half of the things he did.

"Oh, my God. What happened to him?" Scott asked, sounding concerned.

"He got veneers." Coach said, as if Scott was stupid. "Is that what this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt, McCall?" Coach concluded.

"No. I'm having some issues dealing with aggression." Scott finally said. This whole thing could have been a lot shorter had Scott just started off with this.

"Well, here's the good news. That's why you play lacrosse. Problem solved." Coach said, not getting it through his head.

"Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night." Scott said, a little more force behind his voice.

"Listen McCall. Part of playing first line is taking on the responsibility of being first line. Now, if you can't shoulder that responsibility, then you're back on the bench until you're ready." Coach said. I widened my eyes.

"Come on, Coach! It's just one game!" I exclaimed.

"If I don't play the game you're taking me off first line?" Scott asked just to clarify.

"McCall, play the game." Coach told him, standing up and walking out of his office.

Scott sighed and lowered his head in defeat. We walked out, going our separate ways. I wandered to my locker, leaning my head on it, thinking of how Derek wouldn't be happy about coach basically forcing Scott to play. When the bell rang I slowly made my way to class, suddenly not in the mood to be at school at all.

I watched as Scott and Lydia were at the board solving a problem. They were talking about something, and by the look on Scott's face Lydia was talking to him about the game. Lydia was also almost done solving her problem, whereas Scott had barely even gotten started. Lydia gave Scott a smug smile when she finished her problem and walked away, leaving Scott alone at the board.

"Mr. McCall, you are not even close to solving your problem." Mr. Hauser said.

"Tell me about it." Scott said, shaking his head.

—

I was standing with Scott at his locker when Stiles ran up and grabbed us, basically dragging us away.

"Hey, come here." He said, pulling Scott over to where he could look around the corner.

"What?" Scott asked in a childish voice.

"Come here. Tell me what they're saying." Stiles said, pointing up the stairs to where his dad, one of his deputies, and the principal were standing.

The three of us were silent for a moment, letting Scott listen in on the conversation.

"Can you hear them?" Stiles asked after a few seconds, letting his impatientness get the best of him.

Scott shh-ed him before turning back to concentrate on the conversation once more. Once Scott got whatever information he was supposed to be listening for, he slowly turned around to face us.

"Curfew because of the body." He told us.

"Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants." Stiles huffed.

"You can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Scott said, causing me to groan.

"Are you serious? You still think he killed that girl?" I asked them. I mean, sure, he's not the nicest guy out there, but I don't think he would kill anyone.

"Yes, we do. And I can do something." Stiles said.

"Like what?" I shot back at him. Knowing Stiles, I probably wouldn't like the answer.

"Like find the other half of the body." Stiles said simply before turning and walking away.

"Are you kidding?" Scott called after him.

"This isn't going to end well." I told Scott. He shook his head and turned to walk away but stopped when something caught his eye. I looked in the same direction as him, only to see Lydia introducing Allison to a guy. Scott took off that way and I followed him. When we got close Lydia gave Scott a smile, one I knew wasn't innocent before she turned on her heel and walked away, pulling the guy with her.

"So, Lydia's introducing you to everyone?" Scott asked.

"She's being so unbelievably nice to me." Allison said, her voice full of happiness.

"I wonder why." Scott said.

"Believe it or not, Scott, she's actually not a bad person." I chimed in. Sure Lydia was a bit self centered and a but rude sometimes, but she wasn't bad. If she was I wouldn't be friends with her.

"True, and maybe she gets how much being the new girl can suck." Allison added. Scott looked down to what Allison had in her arms, nudging me so I would look too. It was the blazer she wore the night of the party when Derek drove us home, and he hung it on the tree to get Scott to come find us.

"Where did you get that?" Scott asked her.

"My jacket? It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party. She has my combination…" Allison said.

"Did she say she brought it back? Or did somebody give her the jacket?" Scott pressed, interrupting her. I prayed to myself he would shut up and not act like he was crazy.

"Like who?" Allison asked.

"Like Derek." Scott said.

"Your friend? By the way, did you tell him thanks for me?" Allison asked looking at me.

"Yeah, he said it was no problem." I assured her

"He's not my friend. How much did you talk to him when he drove you guys home?" Scott asked. He needed to chill out, he was acting crazy.

"Mmm, not much at all. Addie was the one doing most of the talking." She told him.

"What did you say?" He asked her. She looked at him funny for a moment.

"I gotta get to class. I…" She said, excusing herself.

"Allison…" Scott called after her once she was walking away.

"No, really I have to go." She called back, hurrying away.

I looked up at him, bewildered that he was acting the way he was. Derek didn't do any harm to us at all, and Scott probably just scared poor Allison to death with all of those questions. Before I could even say anything Scott tore off down the hall and out the double doors. I sighed, not even bothering to go after him. I already knew where he was going, and I knew it wouldn't turn out pretty.

After school Stiles and I went back to my house, Scott texting us both that he found something about the body. As soon as we were parked Stiles ripped the key from the ignition and basically flew out the door and into the house. I hurriedly followed, laughing out loud when Stiles tripped on the top stair. He took no time before he bounced back up and finished sprinting into Scott's room. He basically crashed into he door as he flung it open.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes, I've had a lot of Adderall. So…" Stiles rambled on. I just shook my head at him and situated myself on Scotts bed.

"I found something at Derek Hale's." Scott told us.

"Are you kidding me?" I huffed.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"There's something buried there. I could smell blood." Scott said, looking down at the lacrosse stick he was busy lacing before we walked, or in Stiles' case, barged in.

"That's awesome." Stiles exclaimed I elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to grunt. "I mean, that's terrible. Whose blood?" Stiles backtracked quickly before he went right back to being excited about Scott's discovery.

"I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you both help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." Scott said, walking past us and out the door.

The three of us made our way into Beacon Hills Memorial hospital so Scott could try and still out the other half of the body. We quickly found the way to the morgue and let Scott go that way.

"Good luck, I guess." Stile told him, while I kept silent. I didn't want a part of their stupid little plan, but as usual I got drug along.

"Yeah." Scott said, pushing the door open to go in.

Stiles and I were walking around when Stiles came to a sudden stop causing me to run right into his back.

"Ow, Jesus, Stiles what the hell?" I asked hi.

"Oh, my God." He whispered before doing a spastic little motion. I looked around him to see Lydia sitting in a chair.

I smirked as I watched Stiles walk up to her, already knowing he was going to make a fool out of himself. I mean, come on, it's Stiles were talking about.

"Hey, Lydia." He said, sticking an arm out and using it to lean against the wall. "You probably don't remember me, um, I sit behind you in biology. Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection. You know, unspoken, of course. Maybe, it'd be kind of cool to get to know each other a little better." Stiles said.

"Hold on. Give me a second." Lydia said, moving her hair to reveal a bluetooth in her ear. "Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?" She asked.

"No. Sorry." Stiles stammered. I burst out laughing, causing Lydia to finally notice me and give me a big smile along with a wave. Stiles turned around and glared at me, making me laugh even harder.

"I'm gonna sit." Stiles said, pointing to a chair and turning back to look at Lydia. "You don't care." He finished, plopping down in the chair.

I sat down beside him, still shaking with laughter. I laughed even harder when Stiles picked up a booklet on the female menstrual cycle and started leafing through it. He turned his head to watch Lydia and Jackson, not noticing when Scott came up. Scott ripped the booklet out of is hands, startling Stiles.

"Holy God!" He exclaimed.

"The scent was the same." Scott told us.

"You sure?" Stiles asked. We stood up out of our chairs.

"Yes." Scott confirmed.

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property." Stiles stated.

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl." Scott said.

"Actually, just because he may have buried the body doesn't mean he killed her." I interjected, earning a glare from the two boys.

"I say we use it." Stiles told Scott, walking towards the exit.

"How?" Scott asked. Stiles stopped and turned around to face us, his eyes focused on Scott.

"Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?" Stiles asked him.

"I think that's pretty obvious if you ask me. He wants to play the game." I said, Scott sending me a glare.

"There were bite marks on the legs, guys. Bite marks." Scott informed us. Stiles nodded his head and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Then we're gonna need a shovel." He said turning and walking away, Scott following him. I looked at the wide eyed, taking off after them.

"Wait! Why do we need a shovel?" I asked, having a feeling I most definitely wouldn't like the answer.

* * *

 **Hi! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you guys think, it motivated me to write. I love you all and hope you have a great day. See you soon!**


	4. Second Chance at First Line- 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, I only own Addie McCall.**

* * *

I huffed in annoyance as we sat outside Derek's house waiting on him to leave. Apparently their great idea was to go to his house and dig up the body, and much to my dismay they refused to let me go home and have no part in this. Once they heard him leave Stiles pulled up slowly, careful so that Derek couldn't see us in his rearview. As the two grabbed their shovels, thankfully there was only two, I hopped up on the hood of Stiles' jeep and relaxed against the windshield.

"Wait, something's different." Scott stated as they got closer.

"Different how?" Stiles questioned.

"I don't know. Let's just get this over with." Scott said as they reached where the body was buried.

I was too far away for my liking, cause I mean, if something was out there in the woods, I was sitting alone so I would probably be the first target. I gingerly slid off the hood and made my way over to them, carefully sitting on the opposite side of where they were throwing the dirt. It was pretty silent between all of us as the two boys worked, I guess to keep them from getting distracted and so they could get the job done quicker, which I was all for.

"This is taking way too long." Scott said, breaking the silence.

"Just keep digging." Stiles said, heaving his shovel back into the ground.

"What if he comes back? Have either of you thought about that?" I asked them.

"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles stated.

"What if he catches us?" Scott asked.

"I have a plan for that." Stiles replied simply.

"Which is what?" I shot back at him.

"You run one way, Addie and I run the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad." Stiles said. I sighed in exasperation.

"That's a terrible plan." "I hate that plan." Scott and I said at the same time. Stiles sighed and dug his shovel in the ground, coming in contact with something.

"All right. Stop, stop, stop!" Sties said, holding out his arm to stop Scott from digging anymore. The boys threw this shovels to the side and bent down, scraping the dirt away with their hands. They reached finally got to some rope that was tied in elaborate knots, and their hands clumsily fumbled to untie them.

"Hurry." Scott said.

"I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in like 900 knots?" Stiles said, finally getting a knot undone.

"I'll do it." Scott said, untying a few knots by the time Stiles was done with one.

Once they had undone all the knots they peeled back the material covering the body.

"Whoa!" They both screamed, practically launching themselves out of the hole they were in.

"What the hell is that?" Sties screamed. I leaved over to see the top half of a wolf in the hole.

"It's a wolf." I plainly stated.

"Yeah. I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood? As in human blood?" Stiles asked, turning towards my brother.

"I told you something was different." Scott shrugged.

"This doesn't make sense." Stiles said, shaking his head.

"We gotta get out of here." I stated, standing up and wiping off the back of my pants.

"Yeah, okay, help me cover this up." Stiles said, pointing towards the wolf. He grabbed his shovel, but stopping short, looking at something in the distance.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked him.

"Do you see that flower?" Stiles said, pointing to a small purple flower a couple of feet away.

"What about it?" Scott asked.

"I think it's wolfsbane." Stiles said, dropping his shovel.

"What's that?" Scott asked. I furrowed my brows, Stiles and I giving each other a look of disbelief.

"Haven't you ever seen _The Wolf Man?_ " Stiles asked.

"No." Scott shook his head.

"Lon Chaney Jr? Claude Rains? The original classic werewolf movie?" Stiles asked, full of disbelief when Scott had no idea what he was talking about.

"No, what?" Scott asked.

"You are so unprepared for this." Stiles said with the shake of his head. He stood up and walked over to the flower.

"He's right, you know. I can't believe you've never seen that movie." I said, keeping my eyes on Stiles. I could feel Scott's glare him me, so I glanced at him shooting him a smirk.

Stiles pulled the flower up out of the ground, revealing a rope tied to the root of it. He began pulling the rope, little purple petals attached to the rope every foot or so. Scott and I closely watched him pull up the rope, making sure nothing was going to happen to him. When I turned and looked back in the hole I jumped back, a squeal bursting from my lips, causing Scott to spin around and look in the hole, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Stiles…" Scott muttered. Stiles quickly made his way over and looked down at the no longer wolf, now human, half of the body.

"Oh!" He exclaimed.

Something still didn't feel right to me. Even though they were right, and Derek did bury the other half of the body, I still didn't feel like he killed her.

* * *

The next morning I stood with Stiles outside the Hale house. I didn't want to be here, but Stiles basically drug me out of the house. I didn't want Derek to blame me for this, like he would the two idiots I deal with on a daily basis. I watched as one of John's deputies brought a handcuffed Derek out of the house and put him into a patrol car. Stiles nonchalantly took off towards the car, and without thinking I quickly followed suit. When we were outside the car we looked over at Scott who was vigorously shaking his head 'No', but we ignored him and opened the passengers side door anyway. Stiles plopped himself into he passengers seat, causing me to push him over into the drivers side quickly. I softly shut the door so we wouldn't draw as much attention to ourselves. We both turned around to face Derek, who was giving Stiles the worst death glare I had ever seen.

"Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." Stiles told Derek, who continued to give him a cold hard stare. "Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she can turn herself into an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" Stiles asked.

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do, huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you two can." Derek said, leaning up towards the divider towards Stiles. "And trust me, you want to." Derek said in a low voice. Before Stiles could reply the passengers side door opened and a hand gripped his arm.

"Hey! Ow!" Stiles yelled as he was jerked from the car. When the door shut after him, I knew I was next so I quickly turned to look at Derek again.

"I tried to stop them, I know you didn't do anything. I'll do my best to try and stop him from playing but there's a good chance he won't listen to me." I said, before my door opened and a much gentler hand pulled me from the car. I looked up at John with as innocent of a look as I could muster up as he lead me over to where Stiles was waiting.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing? First the woods and now this?" John asked, looking between the two of us.

"We're just trying to help." Stiles told him with his hands on his hips.

"Uh-huh. Okay. well, how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this." John asked, causing his son to let out a long sigh.

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler." Stiles said, causing my eyes to widen. I elbowed him in the stomach, trying to shut him up before he put us in a deeper hole than we were already in.

"Which he dropped when?" John asked, already knowing the answer.

"The other night." Stiles answered.

"Oh, my God, Stiles shut the hell up." I whispered.

"The other night when the three of you were looking for the first half of the body?" John asked, knowing his son wouldn't catch on.

"Yes." Stiles nodded confidently.

"The night that you told me that it was just you and Addie and Scott was at home?" John continued with his questions.

"Yes." Stiles said, then his eyes widened in realization. "No. Oh, crap." He tried to backpedal his answer, but it was too late, his dad already knew.

"So you lied to me?" John asked.

"That depends on how you define lying." Stiles said. I turned to him.

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?" John asked his son. Stiles took a moment to think of what I knew would be an off the wall answer.

"Reclining your body in a horizontal position?" He stated as more of a question. John took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Get the hell out of here." John said. Stiles took my arm and started to pull me behind him.

"Absolutely." He said. Before I was completely past him I looked at John.

"This is how I get drug into their messes." I said, motioning towards how Stiles was dragging me away, earning a chuckle from the older man.

The three of us piled back in the Jeep, and making our way back. I sat silently trying to think of ways to help Derek, and coming up with absolutely nothing.

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." Scott said as he scrolled through his phone.

"Just keep looking." Stiles demanded. "Maybe it's like a ritual or something. Like, maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill. You know, like something you have to learn." Stiles guessed.

"I'll put it on my to-do list. Right underneath, 'Figure out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight.'" Scott said, causing me to groan.

"I still don't think that's a very good idea. I mean, if you wolf out in practice, a game is much worse, Scott." I reminded him.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves…" Stiles started but was quickly shut down by Scott.

"Okay, stop it." Scott groaned. Stiles looked at Scott confused for a brief moment.

"Stop what?" Stiles asked.

"Stop saying 'werewolves.' Stop enjoying this so much." Scott snapped.

"First off, I don't think Stiles nor I are enjoying this one bit. We're trying to help you." I snapped back.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"No! No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay." Scott said, groaning like he was in pain.

"You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Scott. Sooner or later." Stiles told him. He was right, Scott couldn't keep trying to act like nothing was going on, like nothing was happening to him.

"I can't…" Scott groaned again.

"Well you're gonna have to." I told him sharply.

"No! I can't breathe." Scott huffed, roughly hitting his hand on the roof of the jeep, letting out a soft growl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Stiles said, swerving on the road.

"Pull over!" Scott demanded.

"Why? What's happening?" Stiles asked.

"Who the hell cares, Stiles, just do it!" I yelled.

I watched as Scott ripped Stiles' book bag open, revealing the wolfsbane laced rope.

"You kept it?" Scott yelled at our friend.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, leave it where you found it!" I exclaimed, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Stop the car!" Scott said in a distorted voice, his eyes glowing a golden yellow. Stiles slammed on his breaks causing my face to collide with the back of his seat. I groaned in pain, and by the time I could see clearly again, Stiles was out of the vehicle, throwing his entire bookbag into the woods. Books and all. Smart. I turned to look at Scott, to see if he was okay, but his door was open and he was nowhere to be found.

I climbed into the front seat of the Jeep as Stiles put it into drive, and pulling out his phone, dialing the dispatch line. One of the deputies, Maria, answering the phone.

 **Hey! Maria, it's Stiles, I need to ask you a very important question.**

 _Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty._

 **I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls.**

 _Odd how?_

 **Uh, like an odd person or, dig-like individual roaming the streets?**

 _I'm hanging up on you now._

 **No, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!**

 _Goodbye._

Stiles threw the phone in the floorboard with a frustrated groan.

"Okay, two things. One, You shouldn't be expected to be taken seriously when you try to ask people who don't know about werwolves those questions. Two, I'm surprised dispatch hasn't blocked your number yet." I said.

"I keep forgetting not everyone knows about werewolves. And if they blocked my number I'd just buy a burner phone to use." Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders.

Stiles dropped me off at home and I raced upstairs to get ready for the game. I hadn't had a good chance to get Scott to not play, I just hoped that everything would go smoothly and it wouldn't turn into a disaster.

Mom and I cozied up next to each other on the bleachers, hot chocolate warming our hands up gloriously.

As the game progressed I noticed a pattern of how nobody acted like Scott was even on the field. He would be wide open, yet someone would pass another player the ball. I had a sneaking suspicion Jackson had everything to do with it, when Scott was running towards the ball on the ground, and Jackson quite literally body checked him to keep him from getting it

"That's it, Jackson get fired up! Fired up!" Coach yelled at him, completely ignoring what he'd done to Scott.

"What is going on?" Mom asked me.

"Well, Jackson has some serious control issues he needs to work on." I told her, which I'm pretty sure she already knew. "Hey, I'm going to sit on the bench with Stiles for bit, okay?" I told her. She grinned and nodded at me.

When I plopped down beside him he did a double take at something behind him. I looked back to see Allison and Lydia holding up a sign that said 'We Luv u Jackson' painted on it, and I winced, knowing that Scott's ego just took another blow.

"Brutal." Stiles said. "Oh, this is not going to be good." Stiles huffed as we looked at Scott. I could practically feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Stiles, we have to do something." I told him, never taking my eyes off Scott.

"There's nothing we can do. You know him." Stiles said anxiously.

I watched with wide eyes as the ball went into the air, Scott leaping and literally jumping over a kid to catch it. When he had the ball he took off running at top speed, ducking and weaving to get around the other team expertly. When he was close enough he shot the ball into the net, scoring a goal.

"Yeah!" I yelled, leaping up off the bench in joy.

"Yes! That's what…" Stiles yelled, doing a little dance.

"Pass to McCall! Pass to McCall!" Coach yelled at the other players as he walked past us, Stiles went after him, repeating Coach's directions. Stiles quickly made his way back to me when the players took their positions. The other team scooped up the ball and ran a few feet, looking for a player to pass it to, but when he turned around Scott was right there. The player paused and tossed the ball directly to Scott, causing the crowd to erupt in cheers. I looked over to see Stiles gnawing on his glove in anticipation. I scrunched my face up in disgust.

"Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" Coach asked.

"Yes, I believe so, Coach." I answered quickly, training my eyes back on Scott.

"Interesting." Coach replied.

Scott ran towards the goal, throwing the ball with all his might, causing it to literally rip through the goalies stick and land right in the net, scoring another point for Beacon.

"There you go McCall!" Coach cheered, earning looked from a few different people. "What? The ball's in the net." Coach said.

"Ball's in the net!" Stiles repeated, looking at the people.

"That's the goal of the game. He's got the ball in the net! We got it." Coach said, blowing his whistle.

I leaned over towards Stiles. "There's no way he's playing full human right now." I whispered to him, careful that nobody could hear me.

"I know, its kind of freaking me out." Stiles replied, both of us keeping a close eye on my younger brother. He had the ball, and was close to the net when he paused, giving me a bad feeling.

"No, Scott, no, no." Stiles said standing up, me following suit. I held my breath as the clock rapidly ticked down the last few seconds of the tied game. Two players on each side of Scott took off towards him, as Scott swung towards the net, sailing right past the goalies stick and swishing right into the goal, giving us the game winning point. I squealed, jumping up and down in joy.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, my God!" Stiles cheered. I turned to my friend with a wide smile on my face.

"He did it! He really did it." I said, the smile secure on my face as I watched the Beacon crowd rush the field in joy that we won.

I sat back down with Stiles on the bench, listening to John on the phone behind us.

"Uh-huh." John said, taking in some information.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Stiles asked him. John held up a finger for us to wait a moment.

Stiles and I glanced at each other, I could tell we were both wondering if it had anything to do with Derek and the body.

When John got off the phone he told us what he had found out, causing both of us to fall into a light state of shock. We took off towards the locker room to find Scott and relay the very important information we had found out. When we got there and rounded the corner we saw Scott and Allison pulled together in a heated kiss. I went back around the corner to give them their privacy, and when Stiles hadn't joined me a few seconds later I reached around the corner and grabbed his jersey, pulling him back. I saw his head ease over so he could see a little bit more.

"Will you quit, you're being extremely creepy." I whispered. He sighed and moved his head back so he couldn't see, muttering something about how I was a party pooper. Allison rounded the corner and saw is standing there, a light blush taking over her face.

"Hi, Stiles, Addie." She greeted before she exited the locker room. We met Scott halfway, a goofy grin overtaking his face.

"I kissed her." He said, inflated with happiness. I looked to the floor, knowing we were about to ruin that.

"We saw." Stiles told him.

"She kissed me." He said in more of a whisper.

"We saw that too." I told him, nodding.

"It's pretty good, huh?" Stiles asked. Scott happily sighed.

"I don't know how, but I controlled it, I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad." Scott said, elated.

I looked up at Stiles for a moment.

"Yeah. We'll talk later then." Stiles said, hitting Scott's shoulder, turning to leave. Scott reached out and grabbed Stiles' jersey, pulling him back.

"What?" Scott asked, looking between Stiles and I.

"The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." Stiles said, beating around the bush.

"And?" Scott asked, knowing there was more.

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek is human not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail." Stiles said, leaving out a very vital part of the information.

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked with wide eyes.

"Nope. And heres a bigger kick in the ass for you. John had them ID the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale." I told him. His jaw dropped in shock.

"Hale?" He questioned to make sure he heard it right.

"Yep. Derek's sister. You two idiots framed him for his own sisters murder. Great job, really." I said with a sarcastic smile.

If the two of them thought Derek hated them before, well I have a feeling that just got a lot worse.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I love each of you that's taken the time to favorite and follow this** **story. I have so many ideas for Addie and Derek in the future, even though there wasn't very much of them together in this chapter, it's coming soon. Please don't forget to let me know what you think, i'll see you soon!**


	5. Pack Mentality- 1

***I do not own Teen Wolf! I only own Addison McCall. Thank you.***

I was partially thing out as Scott recounted his dream about attacking Allison last night to Stiles. I had heard it already this morning when I was so rudely pulled from an amazing sleep, and dream about Derek by a panicking Scott.

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked as we walked into school.

"I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before." Scott explained.

"Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently." Stiles said, causing me to fake gag.

"Stiles, nobody on planet earth wants to hear about your wet dreams, alright?" I mocked him, giving him a few light pats on the back.

"A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and B, never give us that much detail about you in bed again." Scott said to our crazy friend, backing up my statement about not wanting to hear about his dreams.

"Noted. Let me take a guess here." Stiles started.

"No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out." Scott interrupted.

"No, of course not." Stiles disagreed. Scott and I gave him a look. "Yeah, that's totally it." He retracted his previous statement.

"Scott, you're going to be all right. You're handling this great." I assured him with a small smile.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like there's a Lycanthropy for Beginners class you can take." Stiles agreed. A smile took over my face as an idea popped up.

"Not a class, but maybe a teacher." I suggested looking between the two of them. Scotts face looked like he was beginning to consider it, knowing exactly who I was talking about. It didn't exactly take a rocket scientist.

"Who, Derek?" Stiles asked, lightly slapping the back of my head. I glared and him and he slightly cowered back, knowing I wasn't afraid to hit him back. "You forgetting about the part where we got him tossed in jail?" Stiles asked, looking at me like I had two heads.

"You two got him tossed in jail. Need I remind you the whole time I was telling you he was innocent?" I shot back.

"Yeah, I know what we did, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real." Scott said, his voice laced with worry for his girlfriend.

"How real?" Stiles questioned.

"Like it actually happened." Scott said, as we burst out the double doors into the view of the bus lot.

When I saw the scene in front of me my jaw dropped and my eyes turned the size of saucers. In front of us was a bus with blood covering the back, and the emergency exit door had been ripped open in bent, in what only could have been a supernatural way. Bloody hand prints were covering the glass and what few rows of seats I could see, the covers had been slashed. The police were swarming the bus, taking photos of everything they could. An unsettled feeling was in the pit of my stomach.

"I think it did." Stiles finally spoke.

The three of us quickly scrambled back into the school, Scott freaking out about Allison all over.

"She's probably fine." Stiles said in a lame way of consoling Scott.

"She's not answering my texts, guys." Scott shot back. His eyes were darting all around the hallway trying their best to catch a glimpse of the brunette beauty.

"Scott, it could just be a coincidence, all right? She could be busy." I told him in a soft voice.

"That would be a seriously amazing coincidence." Stiles added on, earning another glare from me.

"Just help me find her, okay?" Scott asked. "Do you see her?" He added on.

"No." Stiles said, as I shook my head. I hadn't seen her or Lydia since we got here.

I stole a glance at Scott who was running his hands through his hair, shooting off around the corner. I followed him to make sure he was okay, and found him with his forehead against a locker before he reared back and punched it, leaving it dented and hanging from one hinge. I quickly made my way up to him, laying a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you gotta calm down, alright? You can't shift here, not in front of all these people." I reminded him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, I could feel him loosen up slightly under my touch. He turned and started walking, heading around another corner before he bumped into someone. A sigh of relief left my lips when I saw the person he ran into was Allison. Thank god, I was about to join Scott in the mental breakdown department.

"You scared the hell outta me." Allison giggled.

"You're okay." Scott huffed out, relief flooding his voice.

"Once my heart starts beating again, yeah." She said. Scott just stared at her, a relieved smile on his face. "What?" Allison asked, confused as to why he was just staring at her. I have to admit, I'd be confused too, it was a little creepy.

"I'm just happy to see you." Scott told her.

" _Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of out buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you."_ Was announced over the intercom, earning loud groans from students hoping we'd get the day off. I was one of those students.

"Save me a seat at lunch?" Allison asked as she ruffled Scotts hair.

"Yeah." Scott smiled.

Scott and I headed off when Allison disappeared from our sight, but I stopped short when something caught my eye. I smiled huge, and I knew when Scott saw he would too. I reached out and pulled him back, earning a look of confusion.

"Wanna see something that will make your shitty morning better? Look at whose locker you punched." I told him as I giggled, pointing to where Jackson was struggling with his, thanks to Scott, now broken locker. Jackson must have felt us staring cause he turned his head, looking directly at us.

"What are you two asswipes looking at?" He huffed angrily. Scott and I exchanged looks and chuckled before heading to chem class.

I took my seat next to Stiles, a smile still on my face over Scott punching Jacksons locker. He totally deserved it.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott said, turning to tell us while Harris had his back to the classroom, writing on the board.

"Could have been animal know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Stiles suggested.

"And did what?" Scott asked.

"Ate it." Stiles answered earning an eye roll from me.

"Raw?" Scott asked, disgusted.

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything." Stiles shot back.

Them talking about this so openly was starting to stress me out. I mean, anybody could overhear them, I mean let's face it even whispering they aren't the two quietest people around. If the wrong person overheard them, everything could fall apart, especially since we already know there's hunters in town, and there could be more than just the Argent's. They're just the ones we know of, obviously the other men with Mr. Argent on the night of the full moon weren't related to them.

"Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?" Harris called them out.

"No." Stiles quickly disagreed. Harris pointed where the boys were to move to, my eyes widening in horror when I saw Adam Greenburg stand up from one of the seats and head my way.

"Please don't, please don't, please don't." I whispered to myself, praying he'd take Scott's seat instead of Stiles' but my prayers failed when he plopped down, sending me a creepy grin. "Greenberg, I swear to god, if you look at me for more than two seconds at a time, or even try to talk to me, I will punch you square in the face." I told him. He quickly looked away from me, straight ahead.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Harris said, causing Stiles to mock laugh at him. God, he was such an ass.

I let my mind wander off for a few moments until a commotion came about.

"Hey, I think they found something." A girl said. Everyone jumped out of their seats and rushed over to the window. I pushed my way up so I was beside Scott and Stiles. We saw a couple of EMS workers wheeling a man on a gurney to an ambulance.

"That's not a rabbit." Scott said, looking at Stiles and I. Right before they reached the ambulance the man shot up, screaming. I jumped back in fright, bumping into someone who was a little too close. I turned to apologize until I saw it was Greenburg. I grimaced and pulled him down to my level.

"I swear to God, if you don't back up at least three feet I will knee you in your balls so hard they'll get lodged in your stomach and you'll have to have surgery to fix it. Got it?" I said. He gulped and nodded. When I let him go he stumbled to the very back, as far away from me as he could get. With a satisfied smile on my face I turned back to my two boys.

"This is good, this is good. He got up, he's not dead." Stiles said as the three of us backed out of the crowd. "Dead guys can't do that." Stiles said in a way to comfort Scott.

"Guys… I did that." Scott said, sounding terrified.

When lunch finally rolled around the three of us us grabbed our trays and went to sit.

"Dreams aren't memories." I reminded Scott, since he was still stressing over the events from today.

"Then it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night, and I can't remember what." Scott said.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked, trying his best to keep Derek from coming anywhere near us.

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy." Scott pointed out.

"You don't know that." Stiles shot back.

"I don't not know it." Scott said.

"Not to mention, he's kinda been a wolf his entire life. He's bound to know some kind of tricks to control everything, and help Scott out." I added in.

"You just want to be around him cause you have some kind of weird crush on him." Stiles huffed at me. I shrugged in return, knowing he was partially right.

"I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel." Scott told us, causing Stiles and I to look at him in shock. A week ago, you'd have never heard him say that.

"No, you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out." Stiles said. I had opened my mouth to actually agree with him when Lydia came over and slammed her tray on the table beside Scott.

"Figure what out?" She asked, causing all of us to look at each other with panicked expressions.

"Just, uh, homework." Scott said, covering our tracks.

"Yeah." Stiles agreed before leaning over the table. "Why is she sitting with us?" He asked, as if she wasn't sitting right there and couldn't hear him plainly. Scott shrugged, confused too.

Suddenly different people were sitting their trays down at our table, my face falling when Greenburg was one of them, but automatically perking up when Danny Mahealani sat down beside of me. Danny was one of the greatest guys you'd ever meet.

"Get up." Jackson said to Greenburg as he walked up to our table.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" Greenberg whined as he looked up at Jackson.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriends coin slot." Danny shot back, causing me to giggle. Jackson shoved Greenburg out of the seat and he sulked off.

"This will be the only time you'll ever hear this from me, but thanks for that." I told Jackson who rolled his eyes in response. Jackass.

"So I hear they're saying it was some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar." Danny said, changing the subject.

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson said, trying to correct Danny.

"A cougar is a mountain lion. Isn't it?" Lydia said. I gave her a look, knowing she knew good and well they were the same. Why she attempted to hide how smart she actually was, is beyond me. Girl is basically a genius.

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway." Jackson shot back. Before I could tell him that we're all gonna die at some point, Stiles held up his phone.

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out." He said, holding his phone in the middle of the table so we could all see.

" _The Sheriff's Department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."_ A news reporter said as a clip played of the bus, and then showed a picture of the man.

"I know this guy." Scott said with wide eyes.

"You do?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." Scott said. I was just as confused as everyone else, seeing as how I never went to my dads. I didn't want to see him, just as he didn't want to see me.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia asked, ready to get off of the heavy subjects. I looked at Scott, he didn't tell me it was a double date. But telling from the look on his and Allison's face, they didn't know either. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Lydia asked, looking at Allison as if it was a challenge for her to say her and Jackson couldn't come.

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do." Allison told her.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Lydia basically demanded.

"Hanging out? Like, the four of us? Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?" Scott stuttered, looking at Allison for help. I looked over at Stiles who looked like he had been gutted. He ran his hands over his face and shook his head.

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun." Allison said. I could tell she was lying and just didn't want to hurt Lydia's feelings.

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson asked, reaching over to take the fork off Lydia's plate. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." He said holding it up.

"Give it to me, and I'll gladly stab you with it." I chimed in, giving him a fake smile, but earning a look from Lydia.

"Addie, you two are supposed to be nice to each other. At least when I'm around. How about bowling? You love to bowl." Lydia said, changing the subject after she scolded me.

"Yeah, with actual competition." Jackson said. I looked back at Stiles who was angrily shoving fries in his mouth.

"How do you know we're not actual competition? You can bowl, right?" Allison asked Scott. I opened my mouth to tell her, but Scott glared at me.

"Sort of." Scott said, like to was more of a question than an answer.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson questioned.

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler." Scott said. I had to cover my mouth in order to not burst out laughing at his statement.

"You're a terrible bowler." I said to Scott as he, Stiles, and I left the cafeteria.

"I know! I'm such an idiot." He groaned.

"God, that was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase." Stiles said.

"Hang out." Scott said the phrase that plagued every date known to man.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? it's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out." Stiles said.

"That's why I hang out with you." I told Stiles.

"I know." He agreed, then what I meant had clicked and his face dropped in realizations. "Wait no! No!" He quickly corrected himself as I laughed at him.

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't." Scott groaned, ignoring Stiles and I's playful banter.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles said. It didn't take me long to realize that the two weren't even listening to each other, they were just talking to themselves out loud.

"I ask Allison on a date, and now we're hanging out." Scott spoke.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked, causing me to bust out laughing. Only he would be worried about something like that.

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now… Now I'm gonna be late for work." Scott said, huffing as he looked at the time on his phone. He walked off, leaving Stiles and I standing there.

"Wait, Scott, you didn't… Am I attractive to gay guy… You didn't answer my question. Addie, can you ask Danny if he think's I'm attractive?" Stiles asked, turning to me. I chuckled and shook my head as we walked to the parking lot.

"I mean, I can but I already know the answer. Much like myself, Danny is more attracted to the tall, built, and brooding type. So, I'm gonna say no. Sorry, kiddo." I told him as we headed to his Jeep.

When Stiles dropped me off at home I raced upstairs and threw on some running clothes and a pair of Nikes before heading out to the preserve, one destination in mind. The Hale House. I jogged up just as it started to rain, thankfully. I didn't know if I should knock or not, so I just walked in, I mean with his supernatural hearing he'd know I was here anyway.

I made my way into the living area to see Derek sitting on a somewhat decent looking couch.

"Do you need something?" He asked. I just smiled at him and plopped down beside him, but positioning my body to where I faced him.

"It's been a while since we talked. Figured I'd drop by and say hi. Also had a few questions, and I know you'd probably rather have the more tolerable of the three of us ask you." I said, shrugging.

"Couple of things. One, It's been like a week since we've seen each other, not that long. Two, who says any of you are tolerable at all?" He asked raising an eyebrow. he positioned himself the same way I did. We were on opposite sides of the couch, leaning on the arms facing each other.

"Well, I know that if you didn't want to talk to me you'd have left through the back as soon as you heard me coming." I pointed out.

"You're not wrong. What questions did you have?" He asked me. I took a very quick second to appreciate how good he looked today before answering.

"Well, I want to know when you're going to start helping Scott? I mean, I know the whole thing with them getting you thrown in jail probably makes you not want to help him, but the guy is basically a walking train wreck right now, and Stiles and I have no idea where to start." I asked him. He exhaled deeply, taking a moment to think.

"I'll help him when he asks for it, when he feels it's necessary. He has to want help before I can give it to him, or he won't listen." Derek answered simply.

"I have a feeling it won't be long before he asks for it. You're the best shot he has to get all of this under control, I just hope when he does ask, he'll listen to what he tells you." I said, taking my eyes off of him for the first time and looking at my hands.

"He'll listen eventually, he'll have to. Was that the only question you had?" He asked.

"About Scott yeah, basically. I mean, there's no point in me asking you questions he's probably going to ask you, and then you having to answer them twice." I shrugged. He furrowed his brows.

"You have questions for me that aren't about Scott" He questioned.

"Of course I do. I mean you did point out that I was full of questions. I barely know anything about you other than what basically everyone else knows." I pointed out.

"Who said you had to know anything other than that?" He pointed out.

"I like to know things. Plus, you don't seem like you have a lot of friends, and everyone needs at least one friend." I told him.

"I'm a grown man, I think I can deal with not having friends." He said.

"You might be able to handle it, but I won't let it happen. I'm your friend wether you like it or not." I told him with a smirk. A ghost of a smile crossed his face for a fraction of a second.

"Well, your questions will have to be put on hold for a bit. Someone is coming." Derek said, reaching over and pulling me off of the couch. When he touched my arm it felt like I was shocked, but obviously he didn't feel it cause when I looked up at him he just continued to look straight, and pull me up the stairs behind him. He led me into a room and put me where I was out of view from the window. "It's the police." He whispered to me. He stood near the window, and a few moments later all that could be heard was a dog barking, almost like it was going mad.

It didn't take long for the cop to leave, but as soon as Derek turned around another look crossed his face.

"Scott's here." He whispered. "Stay hidden and be quiet, okay?" He said as I followed him down the stairs. I nodded at him. I knew Scott could probably still hear my heart beat but I did the best I could to breathe as quietly as possible.

"I know you can hear me." Scott yelled just loud enough so he could be heard from outside. "I need your help." He said. I smirked at Derek when he looked at me.

'Told you.' I mouthed at him. Derek rolled his eyes and made his way to the door, opening it and slipping out before I could be seen.

"Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened." Scott said. I could tell he was desperate for help by the tone of his voice. He sounded lost, and I wish I could help him.

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked, obviously hearing about what had happened.

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asked him.

"No." Derek denied.

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?" Scott asked.

"Yes." Derek replied.

"Could I kill someone?" Scott questioned.

"Yes." Derek repeated.

"Am I gonna kill someone?" Scott asked more frantically.

"Probably." Derek answered, causing my eyes to widen. Killing someone would literally kill Scott inside. He's one of the least mean people I know. It was silent for a few moments before Derek's voice sounded again. "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." Derek told him.

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses, your sight, smell, touch. Let them remember for you." Derek instructed him.

"That's it? Just go back?" Scott asked, like it was too good to be true.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Derek asked.

"I just want to know if I hurt him." Scott said, his voice low.

"No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt them." Derek replied.

I guess that was the end of that little instructional moment cause after that it was silent until Derek slipped back into the house.

"Is going back really going to help him?" I asked.

"If he taps into all of his senses then it should. It'll make his memories come back, and help him remember if he was actually part of what happened or not." Derek told me.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded.

"Come with me, I have somewhere I need to go." He said, walking towards the back of the house.

* * *

 **A little of Derek and Addie this chapter! Don't worry, there will be more next chapter. Anyway, thank you so much for taking time to read my story. I have almost 400 reads on 4 chapters! I appreciate it so much. I love you all, and please let me know what you think, and give me some ideas! I might use some of** **them! See you soon.**


	6. Pack Mentality- 2

***I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. I only own Addison McCall. Let me know what you think!***

* * *

I sat on Allison's bed watching her pilfer through her closet for something to wear for the double date tonight. She and Lydia, who sat directly across from me, had been trying all day to get me to come with but much to their dismay all of their efforts had been denied and the two had finally given up. Allison grabbed a hanger and spun around, holding up a black and tan tie-died looking shirt. Lydia and I looked at each other in disapproval.

"Mmm, pass." Lydia told her. Allison gave us a look and went back to looking. She look another shirt and turned around, this one being worse than the last. "Pass. Let me see." Lydia huffed, climbing off of the bed and walking over to the closet. I smirked and got up, walking over to the two girls.

"It's better not to get in her way when it comes to fashion choices." I whispered to Allison who just shot me a grin in return.

"Pass. Pass. Pass on all of it. God, Allison, respect for your taste is dwindling by the second." Lydia chuckled, returning her attention to the closet. "Hmm. This." She said, holding up a cute black sequined top.

"I agree with that. It's super cute." I chimed in as I sat back on the bed. I got a look of appreciation from Lydia. Just as Allison held the top up to her body the door opened and her dad stepped in, his jacket in hand.

"Dad, hello." Allison said, giving him a 'why are you here?' look. Mr. Argent looked at Lydia and I for a moment before tugging his jacket on.

"Right. I'm sorry. I completely forgot to knock." He apologized.

"Hey, Mr. Argent." Lydia said, falling back on the bed into a pose, landing on me in the process.

"Jesus, Lyd, ow." I groaned, lightly pushing her off of me causing Allison and her dad to laugh at us.

"Dad, do you need something?" Allison asked, trying to get him to leave.

"I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight." He informed her causing Lydia to roll her eyes.

"What? I'm going out with my friends tonight." Allison argued as she gestured to us.

"Not when some animal out there is attacking people." He stated in a non negotiable tone.

"Dad, dad…" Allison started to argue but he cut her off.

"It's out of my hands. There's a curfew. No one's allowed out past 9:30 p.m." He told her. She huffed and tossed the shirt on the bed, annoyed with her father.

"Hey, no more arguing." He said, turning and walking out leaving Allison huffing in annoyance.

"Someone's daddy's little girl." Lydia taunted as the two of us climbed off the bed. Allison looked between us and the door, thinking about something.

"Sometimes But not tonight." She stated.

Allison went over to her desk and pulled a beanie over her head, then quickly making her way to the window and opening her curtains. She quietly payed the window open and climbed out, making sure she wouldn't be seen by her parents. Lydia and I exchanged glances and walked to the window, curious to see what she was doing. She walked around her roof to the edge, where nothing but grass was under it.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked.

My eyes widened in horror as Allison jumped off of the roof, flipping a few times before miraculously landing on her feet on the ground. My jaw dropped, my mind spinning at how that actually just happened when she had no supernatural abilities whatsoever.

"Eight years gymnastics. Are you guys coming?" She whisper yelled, looking up at us. We looked at each other, both knowing neither of us would dare pull what Allison just did.

"We'll take the stairs." Lydia said.

I closed the window as Lydia grabbed her things and we quickly made our way downstairs and out of the house as quietly as we could.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off at home on our way? I don't know if it's safe to let you walk." Lydia asked. When they had finally accepted that I wasn't going with them tonight they kept bugging me to let them drive me. Which I also denied. I had worn my running gear for a reason. It may be dark outside, but I knew these roads like the back of my hand, and not to mention, my running clothes had the cloth reflectors on them so I wouldn't be hit by a car.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I feel like running anyway." I said.

She and Allison finally gave in and i took off towards my house. When I was fully out of sight from her house I slowed to a walk. It was a weeknight close to the curfew so the cars were scarce, not many passing by. I heard a car approaching from behind me, it slowing down when it was close. My heart started to beat a bit faster, not knowing what was going to happen. Maybe I should have taken that ride from Lydia.

"What the hell do you think you're doing walking out here by yourself?" A familiar voice belonging to Derek Hale sounded from the car. I let out a sigh of relief and turned to face him and his fancy Camaro.

"Oh, thank God it's just you. I was at Allison's with her and Lydia while they got ready for their double date tonight. They tried to get me to go and take Stiles but I'd rather saw my arm off with a rust spoon than go on a date with Stiles. What are you doing?" I told him.

"Well, I was going somewhere but I found some hitch hiker on the side of the road so now, she's coming with me." He said, motioning for me to get in the car. I smiled at him and quickly got in. "You can put the station on whatever you want." He said once I had buckled in and he'd taken off. Just like the first time I was in the car alone with him, things got a little stuffy, almost like it was a tad bit harder to breathe. Actually, now that I think of it, it was kind of like that when I was with him yesterday alone. I pushed that thought to the back of my head, not wanting an awkward silence to take over.

"Do you have an AUX cable so I can play music from my phone?" I asked, holding up my iPhone.

"Nope, the radio will have to do." He informed me.

"Actually, i'd rather just ask you the questions about yourself I never got to ask the other day." I said, leaning against the door so I could look at him.

"You're not going to give up on the whole question thing are you?" He sighed. I gave him a bright smile and shook my head.

"You already know that's a negative. So, first question, why a Camaro?" I asked as I traced my fingers over the buttery leather seat.

"Well, I really liked the old body style. Like the sixties body, then they came out with this body style which isn't too far off from that." He told me. I hummed, taking note in his interest for older style cars.

"Next. What about girlfriends? You have one?" I asked, a light blush covering my face. Derek shot me an unamused look.

"What? You're young, with a nice car, and not to mention you're attractive and you know it. You're bound to have girls coming for you." I stated.

"No. I haven't had a girlfriend in years. I've only really had one every to be honest, and she passed away. Then there was another girl I thought I liked, but it turns out she was bat shit crazy, so that didn't end well. I've kinda given up not hat whole thing." He confessed. My eyes widened, there's no way this beautiful man has only ever had one real girlfriend. But I was also amused at the same time.

"Ooh, tell me about crazy lady. I love crazy girl stories." I asked excitedly.

"Not a chance." He quipped.

"Fine. But you shouldn't give up on falling in love, you know. Everyone eventually finds who they're meant to be with, even if it takes them until they're old." I said.

"You don't actually believe all of that crap do you?" He asked with a raised brow.

"I read romance novels for fun, of course I believe it. And one day, when you find your person, you'll be thanking me for giving you this speech." I told with with a grin as he pulled into a gas station.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." He said as he parked at the pump. I nodded and leaned my head back against the window, closing my eyes. It wasn't but a few minutes before Derek came back to the car, leaning down to the window. "Get down between the back and front seats, hunters are coming and I don't want them to see you." He said hurriedly.

My eyes widened and I scrambled to do as he said. I had just gotten myself situated between the two seats when I heard cars pull up, and multiple doors slam shut. It was quiet until I heard Derek put the gas nozzle back in the pump.

"Nice ride." The familiar voice of Mr. Argent rang through my ears. My face fell further than it already had, I don't know why he didn't cross my mind when Derek said hunters were coming. "Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right?" Argent asked. I peaked between the seats to see him cleaning the windshield. "Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?" He continued. My face scrunched up at his comment.

"Okay, asshole. Derek, don't let him get to you, that's what he wants." I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

"There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" Argent said before turning to walk off.

"You forgot to check the oil." Derek spoke for the first time during this altercation. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Good comeback, idiot." I muttered.

"Check the man's oil." Argent directed one of his cronies. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but a guy walking up and shattering the drivers side window sure wasn't it. I had to quickly slam my hand over my mouth to keep from yelling out in surprise.

"Looks good to me." The dick that shattered the window said to Argent.

"Drive safely." Argent said, returning to his vehicle. The cars drove off and Derek waited a few moments before pulling the passengers side door open and pulling the seat up, helping me out.

I looked at Derek blankly for a moment before saying anything. "You forgot to check the oil." I picked him in a distorted voice in a lame attempt to sound like him. He rolled his eyes before brushing the seat off, making sure there was no glass left before telling me to get in.

"Here," He said, shrugging off his jacket and handing it to me. "Put this on, you're gonna need it." He finished. I took the jacket from him and pulled it on, even though I was sitting down, I knew when I stood up it was going to swallow me whole. Why is everyone so freaking large around here?

It took a little longer for Derek to clean out his seat, but when he finally got in the car I could tell he was still kind of tense. I couldn't blame him though, if someone basically threatened me and then shattered my car window I'd be pretty pissed too.

"You okay? That whole thing was kind of a dick move." I said. He sighed and leaned his head back against the headrest.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I almost forgot though, look in the right side pocket of the jacket." He said. I reached my hand in, and pulled out a brand new AUX cord. A smile took over my face and I leaned over, pulling him into a hug. The same electric spark from yesterday shot all through my body, and I pulled back, suddenly embarrassed by my actions.

"Uh, thanks." I muttered as I plugged in the cord. The soft melody of 'A Drop In the Ocean' started playing through the speakers. A ghost of a smile spread across my face. This song had been one of my favorites since the first time I'd heard it years ago, and listening to it with Derek made it even better for some reason.

"You're welcome." He said softly as he finally sped out of the parking lot. The ride was silent while the song played, me not wanting to ruin the perfect serenity it gave me, and well, who knows why Derek wasn't talking. The silence quickly ended after the song was over because 'You Wanna Know' by Don Broco started flowing through the car.

"Oh, my God I love this song." I squealed as I reached up to turn the volume up a notch.

"You have a very eclectic taste in music don't you? Every time you've been in the car with me it's been so many different genres." Derek said over the music.

"Yeah. I love listening to music and finding new bands and artists. I'm not too big on a lot of country though, I only like a couple of songs in that genre." I nodded in agreement.

Throughout the ride I danced along happily to my playlist. It was one of those rare times when all of the good songs were coming on back to back, so you didn't have a need to skip. Let's be honest, that's one of the best things that can happen when you're listening to music. Everything was even better though cause I could see Derek looking my way with a small grin every once in a while. Sadly my mini car dance party came to an end sooner than I'd like when we pulled up to the hospital.

"You just stay in the car, I'll leave it running. I'll be back in a few minutes." Derek said.

He put the car in park and slid out, disappearing from my view. I locked the doors and played my music once more, leaning my head on the rest behind me instead of dancing this time though. He was right, it wasn't even 20 minutes when I saw him appear at the car door. I unlocked it and he slid in.

"Did you go see the bus driver?" I asked, thinking of thinly reason he'd want to come to the hospital.

"Yeah, it was weird. He knew my name." Derek said, his voice laced with confusion. I snuck a glance at the dashboard clock, it reading 10:15. Well, who listens to a curfew anyway. "Come on, let's get you home." He said, pulling out of the lot towards my house.

It wasn't a long drive so the conversation was scarce, and I was okay with it. Shockingly enough, the silence wasn't awkward. It was a nice kind of silence. I sighed when we pulled up to my house, not wanting our time together to end.

"Thanks for the ride. And the AUX cord. Sorry about the window though." I said, turning to him as I unbuckled.

"It's not a problem. If you ever need a ride, let me know. Give me your phone." He said, holding his hand out. I unlocked my phone and placed it in his waiting palm. He keyed in his number and gave it back quickly.

"Night." I said as I climbed out of his car. I shrugged his jacket off and placed it in the seat before I closed the door and started walking up my driveway. He sped off as soon as I was far enough away.

I quietly unlocked the door, trying not to make a lot of sound so I wouldn't disturb mom. As soon as I quietly shut the door and locked it back a symphony of screams erupted from upstairs. I took off running up them, racing through the hall, until I reached Scotts room where Mom had a bat in her hand and Stiles was flailing around on the bed like a fish out of water.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" Mom snapped at him, finally lowering the bat.

"What am I doing? God, do any of you even play baseball?" Yelled back at her, referring back to the night when he scared me and Scott to death over the body in the woods.

"What?" Mom asked, not having a clue what was going on. I heard footsteps behind me, and I knew it was Scott. I mean, everyone else was already here.

"What happened? Scott huffed as he stepped into the room with us.

"Can you two please tell your friend to use the front door?" Mom asked, pointing to Stiles.

"But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in." Scott pointed out to her.

"Yeah, exactly." She huffed. "And, by the way, do any of you care that there's a police-enforced curfew?" She asked, looking between us.

"No." We all answered her at the same time, causing her to huff in amazement at our blatant carelessness.

"No. All right then. Well, you know what? That's about enough parenting for me for one night, so good night." She said, tossing the bat on Scotts bed.

"Good night." I called after her when she exited the room.

I sat down beside Stiles on the bed as he looked at Scott with his sad eyes.

"What?" Scott asked, and I didn't have a good feeling about what the answer would be.

"My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago. It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds." Stiles said in a low voice. My face fell. That can't be right. He couldn't have.

"Succumbed?" Scott asked, not understanding where this was going.

"Scott, he's dead." I told him. He jumped up off the bed and took off down the stairs. I followed him, knowing exactly where he was going, and who he'd blame it on.

"Go back inside." He said as he hopped on his bike.

"Not a chance. I'm coming with you, and you can't stop me." I said, hopping up on the rear wheel bars and grabbing his shoulder as he pedaled away.

Derek couldn't have done this. I would have been able to tell when he came back to the car if he killed him, right? When we got to the Hale house we hopped off the bike, Scott sprinting up the front steps and into the house.

"Derek! I know you're here! I know what you did!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes and stepped in front of him.

"Scott, he didn't kill him. Trust me." I said placing a hand on his chest to try and calm him down.

"I didn't do anything." Derek voice echoed from somewhere in the house.

Scott pushed my arm off and stepped around me, searching for where the voice was coming from.

"You killed him!" Scott screamed.

"He died." Derek said.

"Like your sister died?" Scott asked as he creeped up the stairs. My jaw dropped at his accusation. I thought we were over the whole 'Derek killed his sister' thing.

"Scott will you stop? He didn't kill his sister and me didn't kill the bus driver. I was with him tonight, trust me." I yelled after him. I knew at this point Scott wouldn't stop. If anything, the knowledge of me being with Derek alone would make him even madder.

"My sister was missing. I came here looking for her." Derek corrected him, in a much calmer tone than the one Scott was talking in.

"You found her." Scott taunted him.

"I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me." Derek said in a much angrier voice.

"I think you killed them both. I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff. Then I'm gonna kill you if you don't leave my sister alone." Scott threatened as he reached the top. I watched as Derek came and grabbed Scott from the back and threw him down the stairs.

"Come on now, can we not do this?" I called to them, knowing now that there was going to be a fight. When Scott looked up at me he had transformed, his wolf taking over. "Well, I guess we're gonna do this. I'm just gonna wait outside." I said, motioning towards the door.

I left the door open when I walked out, plopping myself down on the front steps. I wasn't really in the mood to watch a fight today, even though the noise coming from inside the house made it sound like it was a good one. Finally the noise stopped and I stood up, wanting to see if it was over now. When I found them, they were both in their human forms.

"Are we done with the violence in here?" I asked as I walked in the room.

"I didn't kill him. Neither of us did. It's not your fault and it's not mine." Derek told Scott ignoring me as he still panted from their fight.

"This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life." Scott screamed at him, yelling in his face.

"No, I didn't." Derek said, trying to get it through Scott's thick skull that he didn't bite him.

"You're the one who bit me!" Scott exclaimed, still in Derek's face.

"No, I'm not." Derek said in a more firm voice.

"What?" Scott yelled, confused.

"I'm not the one who bit you." Derek said. Scotts face fell and he looked to where his shirt had been torn open. He reached up and felt his skin, then clenching his eyes shut. He fell back onto the couch behind him, not believing that Derek might actually be right.

"There's another." Scott stated, confused.

"It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're Betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you." Derek explained to him, Scott finally listening to something Derek was saying for once.

"Why me?" Scott asked.

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you Scott. You're the one he wants." Derek revealed.

"Woop, there it is." I said, earning glares from both of them.

* * *

 **Hi there loves, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've been working on it literally all day. There's lot's of Addie and Derek in this, and don't worry it won't end here. ;) Anyway, I love you all and hope you like it. Leave me ideas, and leave me a review letting me know what you think, they motivate me to write. See you soon!**


	7. Magic Bullet- 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf! I** **only own Addison McCall.**

* * *

I was rudely brought out of my deep slumber by my phone endlessly buzzing in my nightstand. I blindly reached over, answering before even checking to see who it was.

 **Hello?**

 _Addie.. I need your help._

 **Derek? What on earth do you need my help with at… 2:30 in the morning?**

 _You'll see, just meet me outside in five minutes._

My bleary eyes were still trying to adjust as I unwillingly climbed out of bed. I quickly threw on a sports bra and pulled my shirt back over my head, tugging on some Nike pros and a pair of slides. I quietly creeped down the stairs and slipped out the door, Derek's Camaro pulling up right as I stepped out. He stumbled out of the car clutching his arm to his chest.

"I got shot. I need you to help bandage me up, it won't take long we just need to go to my house." Derek panted.

"Shouldn't you.. oh I don't know, be going to a hospital?" I asked as I pulled his arm away from his chest, looking at his bloody wound that was glowing a dull blue.

"You know good and well I can't go to the hospital for multiple reasons. Now come on before someone sees us." Derek huffed. I nodded and started making my way to the passengers side but before I could Derek climbed in. "Oh, you need to drive." He said. I looked down with a small grin. I got to drive his car.

I carefully but quickly drove to the Hale house, making sure to ask how Derek was feeling every little bit until we got there. When we arrived I helped him into the house, sitting him down on the couch and quickly went to grab his first aid kit. When I got back he had leaned his head back on the couch, his breathing labored.

"So, you want to tell me how the hell this happened?" I asked as I pulled his arm out and started cleaning it off with an alcohol wipe. He winced as I softly grazed over the wound to clean it off.

"I was out hunting the Alpha, and I almost had him, too. I went to jump buildings towards him when one of them shot me. An Argent." He said. "I also got the bullet out earlier, so you don't have to worry about that." He added.

Once I was done cleaning the wound, I added some Neosporin then pulled out the gauze wrap.

"Wait, so Allison's dad shot you?" I questioned, looking up at him for the first time since I began nursing him. His skin had paled slightly and I could tell he was in pain.

"No, not her dad, Her Aunt. She just got in tonight, and she's already causing trouble. Always does." He said, his voice dropping off at the end.

"So what are you going to do? Just wait until that thing heals and then keep trying?" I asked, finishing his arm up and putting my full attention on him.

"I guess we'll have to see how things play out." He said, pulling himself off the couch, his face scrunching up in pain. I shot up off the couch and grabbed his uninjured arm and pulled him back to face me, the now familiar sparks shot through me when I touched him. When he turned our faces ended up inches apart, causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach. I swallowed them back, not telling our close proximity get the best of me.

"Just promise me that you won't go and do anything stupid to get yourself even more hurt than you already are." I whispered, unable to get my voice any louder.

"If me getting hurt stops the Alpha from hurting other people, then I can't do that." He said in a low voice, matching mine.

"I meant with the hunters, and you know it." I clarified. His eyes flickered down to my lips for a moment, causing my heart to speed up, and I looked down, knowing he could hear it.

"I'll try. Now come on, we need to get you back home." He said, gently pulling his arm out of my grasp and walking past me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and followed him. He opened the passengers side door for me and I got in. I guess now that he wasn't profusely bleeding out he could safely drive.

I reached over and grabbed the Aux cord he bought for me and plugged it in, letting the sound of 'Heaven in Hiding' by Halsey play through the speakers. The ride back to my house was relatively quiet, thankfully. Being this close to Derek stirred up something in me and I didn't know if it was a good thing or not. I mean, I knew I had a thing for him, that was pretty obvious, but he was so hard to read. I never knew what he was feeling unless he wanted me to know. I was glad when Derek pulled to a stop a few houses down from mine, ready to climb back in my bed for a few short hours.

"So, I'm going to guess you want me to keep this from Scott and Stiles?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah. They don't need to know anything unless things take a drastic turn for the worst." He said, looking straight ahead.

"You got it." I said, climbing out of the car. Before I could shut the door he called out to me.

"Hey, thank you for helping me. I mean it." He said with a softness to his voice that I'd never heard before.

"Anytime." I replied with a grin.

I quietly shut the door and walked up to my house, trying to be as stealth as possible so I wouldn't wake Scott up. I tiptoed up the stairs, avoiding the creaky parts I've come to memorize over the years. When I reached my room I happily fell into my bed and nestled under my blankets, falling asleep before I even knew it.

—

The next day in class I was sitting with my head cupped in my hands, my eyes on the brink of not opening after every blink. I was still exhausted from Derek's late night emergency and had already downed coffee and an energy drink, and so far nothing was helping. Apparently Scott had filled Stiles in on what Derek told him about the alpha because now all I could hear was him questioning Scott.

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott replied with a shrug.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott repeated. Stiles flung back in his seat with a harsh sigh.

"Does Allison's dad know about the…" Stiles started.

"I don't know!" Scott raised his voice, turning around to look at Stiles. His eyes widened when he realized the whole class had turned around to look at him. By that time the teacher had sat my graded test on my desk, I smiled when I saw the red 'A' circled at the top. Stiles and I exchanged high fives for our high scores. We peeked over Scott's shoulder to see a 'D-' on his paper.

"Dude, you need to study more." Stiles said. Scott signed and flipped over his paper harshly on his desk. "That was a joke. Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up. Do you want help studying?" Stiles asked.

"No." Scott said with a sigh. "I'm studying with Allison after school today." He informed us.

"That's my boy." Stiles said proudly causing me to roll me eyes.

"We're just studying." Scott clarified.

"Uh-uh. No, you're not." Stiles corrected.

"I'm not?" Scott asked.

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to god I'll have you de-balled." Stiles said. I did my best to tune this conversation out, I really didn't want to hear about my brother getting it on with my friend.

"Okay, just stop it with the questions man." Scott thankfully told Stiles.

"Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek, who still scares me." Stiles said, causing me to chuckle.

I was shoving my books into my bag when our last class and been released early when I paused, hearing a familiar voice around the corner.

"Where's Scott or Addie McCall?" I heard Derek ask.

"Why should I tell you?" I heard the unfortunate voice of Jackson ask. I decided to wait a few moments to make my presence known, maybe let Derek scare him a bit.

"Because I asked you politely. And I only do that once." Derek told him. I'd love to see Derek kick Jackson's ass, that would be great.

"Hmm. Okay, tough guy. How about I help you find them if you tell me what you're selling Scott? What is it? Is it Dianabol? Hmm? HGH?" Jackson asked, obviously still convinced that Scott is taking steroids to make him better at Lacrosse.

"Steroids?" Derek asked with a scoff.

"No, Girl Scout Cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about? By the way, whatever it is you're selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked." Jackson said. My eyebrows furrowed, had he done something else to get himself hurt, or was the wound not healing?

"I'll find them myself." Derek said.

"No, we're not done here." Jackson said. A few seconds later I heard a crash against the lockers and I finally walked around the corner. When I saw that Derek had Jackson pinned to a locker I bit back a smirk.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" I asked, jogging up to them and laying a gentle hand on his back, I felt him slightly relax. He let go of Jackson and I noticed his claws were out. My eyes widened and tugged his arm down before anyone saw.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me away as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast at the moment. I looked up at him to see his normally tanned skin looked pale and milky. More than it had been when I left last night. Once we were far enough away Derek collapsed back against a wall, his breathing harsh, like walking the few feet had taken everything out of him. I studied him, worried about what was going on. Right when I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong the final bell rang, and Derek winced covering his ears.

"Come on, we have to find Scott. Help hold me up, I'm getting weak. I'll explain when I find him." Derek said. I nodded and put my arm around his waist on the good side and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and leaned on me slightly. I didn't know how my small frame was supposed to help hold up his large one, but I would do what I could to help him.

We made our way to the parking lot as quickly as we could while also keeping an eye out for Scott or Stiles. We stepped out in the road and Derek help his arm up, Stiles' Jeep screeching to a halt before he ran into us.

"Oh, my God." I heard Stiles exclaim. I looked up at Derek who was starting to wobble in my grip. Before I could do anything he fell from under my arm and collapsed onto the ground. I quickly kneeled down to try and help him sit up. "You've gotta be kidding me. This guy's everywhere." I heard Stiles mutter from in the Jeep.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Scott asked running up so us, as Stiles finally climbed out of the Jeep and came over to us.

"I was shot." Derek huffed.

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles pointed out.

"No shit Sherlock." I snapped at him while shooting him a glare.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.

"I can't. It was a different kind of bullet." Derek said. Well, that would have been a great thing for him to tell me last night, but I guess that tiny bit of information wasn't important then.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked with excitement in his voice.

"No, you idiot." Derek shot back.

"Wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott said, recalling something.

"What? Who said 48 hours?" Derek panted.

"The one who shot you." Scott stated. My eyes widened. I reached over and smacked the back of his head.

"You were there and you didn't help him?" I asked. Scott's reply was cut off by Derek groaning in pain, his eyes flashing Blue as they did when he shifted.

Horns honking behind us reminded us we were still in the school parking lot, we needed to get Derek away from here and fast.

"What are you doing? Stop that." Scott said, trying to get Derek to control himself.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I can't." He growled.

"Derek, get up." Scott demanded. Scott scrambled off the ground and went to pull Derek up. "Help me put him in your car." He instructed Stiles. The honks behind us becoming even more impatient.

Once Derek was in the passengers seat I ran around and climbed in through the drivers side, scooting over so I was sitting directly behind Derek.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." He instructed Scott.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked in a panic.

"She's an Argent. She's with them." Derek informed him.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked.

"Because you need me." Derek said.

"Fine, I'll try." Scott gave in. "Hey, get him out of here." He told Stiles as he finally climbed into the drivers side.

"I have you for this so much." Stiles said to Scott right before he peeled off.

We had been driving for a while and Derek was looking worse by the second. Minima conversation had been made, and by the looks of it I could tell Derek wasn't up for it anyway. Stiles had called Scott, but it went to voicemail, so he resorted to texting him to find out if he'd found the bullet yet. We all huffed when he said he'd need more time, probably for different reasons. Stiles just wanted Derek away from him, I hated to see Derek like this, and well I'm sure Derek probably just wanted to be himself again.

"Come on. Try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there." Stiles said.

"Almost where?" I asked, not knowing he'd had a location in mind.

"His house." Stiles said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"What? No, you can't take me there." Derek said, his voice strained.

"I can't take you to your own house? Stiles asked, dumbfounded.

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek shot back. Stiles huffed and pulled off to the side of the road, parking the Jeep and turning to Derek.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" Stiles asked, his voice just a notch below yelling.

"Not yet. I have a last resort." Derek said, looking paler and weaker than he had a few moments ago. I furrowed my brows and shot up so I was in-between the seats, looking over at Derek.

"What do you mean? What last resort?" I questioned. Instead of answering me, Derek pulled his sleeve up, revealing the no longer clean wound I had left him with yesterday. Blood was pooling all around it, and his veins surrounding it were black.

"Oh, my God! What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out." Stiles said, sounding like he was about to be sick. I reached over and ran a comforting hand though Derek's hair.

"Start the car. Now." Derek demanded.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look. In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles snapped at him.

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek told Stiles as he looked him dead in the eyes. Stiles stared back at him for a moment before he huffed and started the car. I leaned back with a smug smile on my face.

It had been a few hours and we haven't heard anything, and Derek was looking worse. I decided to text him and tell him.

 **To: Scott**

 **Derek not looking good.**

Hopefully that would kick him to gear a little. Or maybe not, who knows what was on his agenda. I know mine was helping save Derek.

* * *

 **I know I haven't updated in what seems like forever and I'm sorry! I've been working 48+ hours a week, and trying to have a social life at the same time, but I am back now! I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the week. I also know this chapter is very short, but it was the best I could do! I love you guys and I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think! I love you all and see you soon!**


	8. Magic Bullet- 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen wolf. I only own Addison McCall.**

* * *

After I sent the message about Derek not looking so good, Scott still hadn't responded an hour later so Stiles texted him to give us a call. Tension in the car was thick, Stiles wanted Derek out of his car and far away from him and I'm sure Derek would rather be anywhere other than in the position he was in. At last Stiles' phone began to ring, he answered and put it on speaker so we all could hear what was going on.

"What are we supposed to do with him?" Stiles shot out first thing.

"Take him somewhere. Anywhere!" Scott exclaimed, like we hadn't been thinking of places we could take Derek where he'd be at least semi safe.

"And by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles complained, earning a glare from Derek.

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"Like death." Stiles said, making Derek's glare become more intense.

"Okay." Scott sighed. "Take him to the animal clinic." Scott instructed us.

"What about your boss?" I asked, speaking up.

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster." Scott instructed.

"You're not gonna believe this." Stiles sighed before handing Derek the phone. I guess he thought Derek was losing his ability to hear as well.

"Did you find it?" Derek asked weakly.

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million! This house is like the freaking Walmart of guns!" Scott stressed. I could just tell he was pacing around, he always does when he's stressed out.

"If you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?" Derek said. I didn't like that statement. Not one bit.

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing." Scott muttered. I leaned up so I was near the phone.

"Scott, I swear to God if you don't find that bullet I'll kill you in your sleep." I snapped at him. Derek glanced at me for a moment before looking forwards again.

"Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek informed him before hanging up the phone and tossing it back at Stiles who clumsily tried, but failed, to catch it.

As soon as Stiles put his phone away he started the car and sped off towards the clinic. Hopefully Scott wouldn't take too long because Derek looked like he was barely hanging on as it is, and it was kinda killing me to see him so weak.

We soon screeched to a halt in front of the clinic and Stiles and I jumped out. I quickly made my way around the Jeep to help Derek get out. I wrapped an arm around his torso and he slightly put some of his weight on me as we slowly made our way to where Stiles had pulled up a garage looking door. I led Derek over to a stack of dog food and he sat on it, cradling his arm to his chest. I had noticed his skin had gone slightly paler and beads of sweat formed across his cheeks and forehead. I looked over to Stiles who was concentrating on his phone.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" He asked looking up at Derek.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet." Derek huffed.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Because I'm going to die without it." Derek said simply.

Stiles quickly texted Scott that he needed to get to the clinic as soon as he possibly could with the bullet. We both helped lift Derek up and into the clinic, leading him into the operation room.

"Okay." Stiles shrugged him off once we were inside.

I kept my eyes on Derek as he stumbled around the room peeling his shirt off. I felt my heart speed up at little at the sight of his deliciously naked back. My eyes caught sight of a tattoo of a triple spiral on his back and I made a mental note to ask him what it stood for later on. My thoughts got a bit fuzzy when he turned around revealing his sculpted chest and abs, but I quickly sobered up when I looked at the grotesque wound he was sporting. The black veins had extended and more blood had ran down his arms.

"You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles said in his usual attempt to use sarcasm. I glared at him, causing him to look at the ground instead of at Derek or me.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek informed us, his breathing labored. He stumbled around and started going through the cabinets, pulling random things out.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?" Stiles asked.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort…" Derek said, letting his sentence go unfinished.

"Which is?" I asked, curious to see what he had up his sleeve.

"He's going to cut off my arm." Derek said holding up a bone saw. My eyes widened in shock, that was definitely not what I had in mind as his last resort. I looked over at Stiles who was staring at Derek blankly in shock. Derek smaller the saw down on the table and slid it towards Stiles who reluctantly took it and stared at it in horror.

"Oh, my God! What if you bleed to death? Why can't she do it?" Stiles asked. I watched Derek tie a tourniquet around his arm.

"It'll heal if it works. And I need something to keep my mind off the pain and I'm less likely to want to kill her than you." Derek snapped.

"Ugh. Look, I don't know if I can do this." Huffed, his face scrunched up in disgust.

"Why not?" Derek asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles squeaked.

"Stiles, I've seen the horror movies you watch, just pretend it's like that." I snapped at him.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked him.

"No. But I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm! And horror movies aren't real, Addison! This, this is very much real! There's a difference, okay!" Stiles exclaimed.

"All right, fine. How about this?" Derek panted, what little energy he had quickly depleting. "Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek threatened him, bringing a small smile to my face.

"You're really gonna let him talk to me like this?" Stiles directed at me.

"I can't control what he says." I shrugged. Stiles glared at me before he turned back to Derek.

"Okay, you know, I'm so not buying your threats anymore." He started. Derek's good arm darted out and grabbed Stiles' jacket and jerked his top half across the table in a threatening way. "Oh, my God! Okay. All right, bought, sold, totally, I'll do it. I'll do it." Stiles quickly gave in when he realized Derek wasn't in a joking mood.

Derek started gagging and leaning over the edge of the table. After a few seconds he threw up disgusting looking black stuff. I squeezed my eyes together and looked away, trying to get that image out of my head.

"Holy god! What the hell is that?" Stiles cried.

"It's my body, it is trying to heal itself." Derek said, his voice ragged and out of breath.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles snapped.

"Now, you gotta do it now." Derek said, leaning his head on the cool table.

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can." Stiles said.

"Just do it!" Derek yelled at him. I sighed and lifted my arm, running it through his damp hair. Any other time, running my hands in anyones sweaty hair like this would have disgusted me, but this was different. This was a matter of life and death. Derek's life.

"Oh, my God Okay. Oh, my God! All right, here we go!" Stiles yelled as he grabbed the saw and put it up to Derek's arm. I closed my eyes and kept running my hand through Derek's hair in attempt to offer some kind of comfort. It probably wasn't doing much good but it was the best I could do at the moment.

"Stiles? Addie?" Scott's voice rang out and a pang of relief flooded through me. Maybe we didn't have to go through the the bloodshed of cutting off Derek's arm after all.

"Scott?" Stiles asked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled when he seen what position we were in. I mean Stiles was holding a saw to Derek's arm and I was running my hands through his hair. I could only imagine what it looked like to an outsider who didn't know Derek's plan.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles said as he tossed the saw down and chuckled thankfully.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked, slowly pulling himself off the table. Scott quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the bullet, handing it to him.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" Derek panted. He stopped and started to slightly wobble before dropping the bullet and collapsing on the floor.

"No, don't! No, no, no!" Scott yelled as the bullet rolled off the table and into the drain. He quickly went after it.

"Derek!" I exclaimed dropping down next to him. Stiles came over and kneeled next to me.

"Derek? Derek, come on. Wake up!" Stiles said, lightly tapping Derek's face. I was lightly shaking his body in hopes it would bring him back to consciousness.

"Stiles, do something!" I screeched.

"Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles called over to my brother.

"I don't know!" Scott exclaimed. "I can't reach it." He huffed, referring to the bullet.

"He's not waking up!" I cried.

"I think he's dying. I think he's dead." Stiles exclaimed.

"Just hold on!" Scott yelled at us. "I got it! I got it!" He yelled a few seconds later.

"Stiles do something!" I yelled at him. He glanced at me and took a deep breath.

"Please don't kill me for this." He said quietly before rearing back and punching Derek in the face. "Ugh! Ow! God!" He exclaimed, waving his hand around in attempt to rid the pain. At the moment I didn't care though because Derek's eyes snapped open and looked around for a moment.

"Give me that." He said, reaching out for the bullet. Scott handed it to him and we both took a hand and helped pull Derek to his feet.

"God." Stiles complained, still shaking his hand out. That caused me to crack a small smile but I quickly refocused on Derek.

He bit the end of the bullet off and emptied the contents out onto the table. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter, setting the wolfsbane on fire. It sparked up for a moment, before he gathered it in his hand and and pressed it into his wound. He took a finger and pressed the wolfsbane further into the bullet hole, screaming in pain as he did so. He fell on the floor writhing in pain and I wanted so bad to help him but I knew there was nothing I could do for him right now. The three of us watched with wide eyes as the black veins started to retract back towards the would and the blood disappeared. Soon enough the entire wound was gone and his arm looked good as new.

"That was awesome! Yes!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, still worried about him even though he appeared good as new.

"Except for the agonizing pain?" He joked.

"Guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said, earning the kind glare Derek reserved specially for him.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone. All of us. You got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything." Scott told Derek, making a point to look over at me. I rolled my eyes at him, wow he was an idiot. He couldn't tell me what to do.

"You gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek asked in disbelief.

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!" Scott exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek stated.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked curiously. Derek motioned for us to follow him. We all went back out to Stiles Jeep and he drove us to get Derek's car, the ride mostly silent. When we parted ways Scott and I hopped in the Camaro, Scott in the back for once. I left the radio off, the atmosphere thick with tension.

It wasn't long till we pulled up to Beacon Hills Crossing, the towns long term care facility. We quickly got out of the car, and I started following Derek inside.

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked, jogging to catch up with us. I shrugged, wondering the same thing.

Derek never answered, he just kept his brisk pace until we were inside and we quietly walked up to a door, the name 'Peter Hale' etched onto a nameplate outside. Derek quietly pushed the door open and walked in, leaving us to follow. My eyes automatically landed on a man in a wheelchair staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

"Who is he?" I asked quietly.

"My uncle. Peter Hale." Derek answered shortly, but calm.

"Is he like you? A werewolf?" Scott asked, seeming to forget he was now one too.

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school. Our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor." Derek explained, keeping his voice low so we would be less likely to get caught.

"So what makes you so sure they set the fire?" Scott asked. Derek let out a humorless chuckle.

"'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." Derek informed him.

"Then they had a reason." Scott defended.

"Scott…" I said, trying to get him to stop and think.

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this." Derek asked, reaching down and turning the wheelchair so it was fully facing us. My eyes widened and I gasped in shock when I noticed the other side of Peters face covered in burns. I felt my heart sink, wondering how anyone could live knowing they did this to another human being. "They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof. But there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do." Derek explained. Scott didn't have time to reply.

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" A nurse asked, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"We were just leaving." Derek said, turning and walking towards the door, laying his hand gently on my back and leading me out.

It was just as quiet on the ride back to our house as it was on the way to the hospital. When we pulled up I got out to let Scott out from the back but sat back down in the car.

"I'll be inside in a few." I told him. He looked between Derek and I for a moment with narrowed eyes before he turned and went inside. I shut the door and Derek started driving, stopping when we were a few streets over that way Scott couldn't listen in on our conversation. I turned and leaned against the door so I could look at Derek. I took a moment to examine him, satisfied when I noticed he had gotten his color back, and seemed to be back to his normal self.

"How are you feeling? And be honest." I asked him. He sighed and leaned his head back against the seat.

"Well, it'll probably take a few days for me to get all of my strength completely back but I'm as good as I'm going to get for now." He sighed.

"You should try and rest for a couple of days. I know that'll be hard for you, but you should still try." I told him. He looked over at me with curious eyes.

"Why do you do that?" He asked me.

"Do what?" I asked him, confused on what he meant.

"Act like you care about me so much." He asked. I shrugged and looked down at my hands.

"It's not an act, I do care. Is it such a bad thing to have someone care about you?" I questioned him.

"It's just hard. I've been by myself for six years, I haven't really had anyone around. Now I'm back here and there's Scott, and you. Plus that idiot you guys hang around with. I'm surrounded be people here, granted most of them hate me, but then there's you. You're always there when I need you, no matter what time of day it is." He sighed, almost like he couldn't believe it.

"That's what you do when you care about people. You help them when they need it, no matter what. I know Scott and Stiles act line ungrateful little twerps, but I'm thankful you're trying to help." I smiled at him. He looked at the clock on the dash and it read 11:22.

"It's getting late, we should get you back." He said. I agreed, not really wanting to go. Being with him was comfortable. Easy. Unlike with other people silence wasn't awkward, it was almost comforting, like being in his presence. I sighed sadly when we pulled back up to my house. I started to get out when he reached out and stopped me. "Thank you, for everything." He smiled.

Before I even thought about it I leaned over and gently pressed my lips to his cheek, letting them linger there for a short moment before I pulled back feeling a blush creep over my cheeks.

"Anytime. Goodnight, Derek." I whispered before getting out and making my way up to the house with a smile on my face.

* * *

 **Hi guys! I made good with my promise to update before the end of the week. I'm getting back into the groove of things and it feels good. Holy moly, I almost have 1,000 reads I am over the moon. I love all of you guys who take the time to read my story and give it a chance, it really means the world to me. Anyway, let me know what you guys think of this chapter. It's one of my favorites so far if not my actual favorite. I hope you enjoy!**


	9. The Tell- 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf! I only own Addison McCall.**

* * *

I shifted uncomfortably in the backseat of Lydia's car. She had somehow bribed me into having a movie night with her and Jackson, so now we're sitting in the parking lot of the movie rental place, and they're arguing over what to watch. Yay me.

"Now, _Hoosiers_ is not only the best basketball movie ever, it is the best sports movie ever made." Jackson explained.

"No." Lydia simply replied.

"It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper." He exclaimed.

"No." Lydia repeated.

"Lydia, I swear to God you're gonna like it." Jackson snapped.

"No." She said, keeping her resolve.

"I am not watching _The Notebook_ again." Jackson huffed.

"Actually, I agree with both of you this time. I don't want to watch some dumb sports movie, and _The Notebook_ makes me want to vomit." I chimed in. They both whipped around to look at me with a glare. I shrugged, holding my statement. If there was any over rated movie on the face of the planet, it was _The Notebook._ It wasn't even that good, I don't see the hype around it.

"We're watching _The Notebook_ , now you two go in and get it, I'll wait out here." Lydia instructed. Well, I guess that's that.

I reluctantly climbed out of the car and followed Jackson into the store, which was eerily quiet. We began out hunt for the notebook, not speaking a word to each other. Nobody seemed to be around here either.

"Can somebody help us find _The Notebook?_ " Jackson called out, not earning any response but the store phone ringing.

"Hello?" I called out. Something wasn't right, usually someone was always around, making sure people wasn't trying to steal movies. No response came.

"Is anybody working here?" Jackson yelled. More silence. "You gotta be kidding me." He muttered looking around the store. My eyebrows came together in confusion when I noticed claw marks on the back of his neck.

"Jackson, what happened to your neck?" I asked.

"None of your business." He snapped with a glare.

"Ok sassy pants." I muttered as we continued down the aisle. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something here didn't feel right. Jackson stopped walking, his gaze fixed on something ahead of him. I followed his gaze and froze when I noticed a pair of feet poking out from the end of a row. "Please tell me that isn't what I think it is." I whispered.

Jackson started walking forward and I followed, not wanting to stay behind just in case someone or something was lurking in the store. When we finally made it to the row and looked at the body I gasped and staggered back a few steps. A man was lying on the ground, staring blankly ahead with his throat ripped out. Jackson had the same reaction I did because he stumbled back into a ladder causing it to fall over and the light it was holding up fly down from the ceiling, making the whole place go dark. I gripped onto Jacksons coat, my heart pounding in my chest. I knew exactly what had killed that guy, and I had a sinking feeling it was still around.

My fears were confirmed when a low growling came from behind us. We slowly turned around, looking down the aisle only to be met with glowing red eyes. My blood ran cold, here I was face to face with the Alpha and had no way to protect myself. I mean let's face it, Jackson probably wouldn't be much help against it. Jackson dunked down behind a shelf, pulling me with him so we were out of sight. He leaned over so his head was out in the isle and I pulled him back. Not that it would do us any good, the Alpha already knew where we were. I'm sure our breathing and heartbeats already gave us away.

All of a sudden the shelf shook, sending a few movies falling down on us. Suddenly we heard loud banging noises and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on when we heard movies hitting the ground. Asshole had pushed the shelves over so they'd fall on us. Jackson grabbed me and pushed me into the isle before trying to move himself, but he was too late. the shelf had fallen on his legs, trapping him.

"Go!" He yelled at me, motioning towards the door. I looked between the door and Jackson. I might not like him all that much but I guess we were semi-friends. I didn't want to leave him alone with the Alpha. "Addie, go!" He yelled again. I took a deep breath and stood up, but before I even took two steps towards the door the Alpha ran at me, knocking me clear across the room. All I felt was a sharp pain in my head before everything went black.

When I woke up my eyes took a moment to adjust to the light, but when they did I noticed I was in an ambulance. I groaned as I pushed myself up, alerting the medic that I was now awake.

"Hey, there she is." She said soothingly.

"After we've checked you for a concussion we'll let you go. Well, only if you don't have one, if you do we'll have to take you back and keep you overnight." She explained. She took out her flashlight and gave me instructions on what to do. When she was finished doing whatever had to do to make sure I was okay, she sat her things down and gave me a small grin. "You're clear of a concussion, but you'll probably have a bad headache for a few hours. I suggest taking some Advil, or any other headache relief you have around, and get plenty of sleep." She instructed me. I nodded at her with a smile and slid off the gurney.

"Thank you for your help." I said at her. She just nodded and turned around. I hopped out of the ambulance and almost as soon as my feet hit the ground I was just about tackled into a hug. I pulled back just enough to see that it was Stiles before chuckling and hugging him back briefly.

"Oh, God, you don't know how worried I was about you. What happened? Was it that Alpha? Did you see who it was? Are you okay?" He asked, questions flying from him left and right. Before I could answer my phone started to buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out, Scott's name lighting up the screen. I held up a finger to Stiles, signaling for him to wait a moment.

 **Hello?**

 _Oh, my God. Are you okay. Are you hurt badly?_

 **I'm fine, he just knocked me out. They checked me for a concussion but I'm good. How did you even know about this, did Stiles call you?**

 _No, I'm looking right at you._

 **I don't see you anywhere.**

 _Nobody ever thinks to look up._

 **Ahh, I see now. Well, just so you and Derek know, I'm fine. Nothing wrong but a major headache. I'll see you when I get home, love you.**

 _Actually, I'll come down and get you. Just wait a bit, okay?_

 **Okay. See you in a few.**

I turned back to Stiles who was still burning with questions.

"Okay so to answer all of your questions, He ran into me and threw me back. I don't know if I hit a wall or what but it knocked me out. Yes it was the Alpha, no I didn't see who it was. I'm also as good as I'm gonna get." I answered all of his questions.

"We've gotta figure out who it is, and quick. Do you need a ride home?" He asked.

"No, Scott said he's coming down to get me. He was on the roof, and he's with Derek so, I guess he'll drive us. Thanks though." I said pulling him into another hug.

I know I pick on Stiles a lot, but he's just as much of a brother to me as Scott is. I love him just as much and honestly, my life wouldn't be half as entertaining if he wasn't in it. Just then Scott ran up to us, thankfully leaving Derek wherever he was. Not that I didn't want him here, cause I did, I just didn't want him in trouble. Scott pulled me away from Stiles and to him, holding me at arms length examining me. When he was sure I wasn't hurt anymore than I told him he pulled me into a tight hug, making me chuckle.

"Can't breathe, Scott." I choked out.

"Sorry." He said, letting me go. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He added.

"I'm fine, I just want to go. We'll see you later, Stiles." I said, waving at him. He nodded and waved at us as we retreated. We walked a ways away until we reached Derek's Camaro. Scott slipped in the back and I quickly got in the front. When we were buckled in Derek took off, turning towards his house. The ride was silent and awkward, something it never was when it was just Derek and I, or Scott and I. I guess the two were still in some awkward phase.

"You know, I have a life, too." Scott finally said when we walked in Derek's house.

"No, you don't." Derek replied as he walked up the stairs. I just walked over and plopped down on the sofa, leaning my head against the back of it, listening to the two guys.

"Yes, I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or…" Scott said, at a loss.

"Part of his pack." Derek finished for him.

"Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry." Scott told him.

"You wanna do homework? Or do you want to not die? You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you." Derek explained.

"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" Scott exclaimed.

"It's a rite of passage into his pack." Derek told him.

"You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school! And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?" Scott asked, getting frustrated.

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him." Derek said, just as frustrated as Scott.

"So if I help you, you can stop him?" Scott asked, calm now.

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful." Derek told him. I sighed, ready for this conversation to be over.

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott asked.

"Because I'm going to teach you." Derek said, exasperated. "Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm? Right after you were hit?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I changed back." Scott answered.

"Mmm-hmm. And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right?" Derek questioned.

"Yeah." Scott replied.

"What's the common denominator?" Derek asked. Scott didn't answer but I hear him start yelling. My eyes snapped open to see him kneeling on the ground, Derek twisting his arm.

"No! What is… What the hell are you doing!" Scott yelled in pain.

"It'll heal." Derek said simply.

"It still hurt!" Scott yelled, panting.

"And that's what keeps you human. Pain. Maybe you will survive." He said. Scott huffed again before rising to his feet.

"Come on, Addie." Scott said, walking towards the door. I stood to follow him, but was intercepted by Derek.

"I'll drive her home. The last thing she needs to do is ride on your handlebars right after she hit her head." He said. I sank back down onto the couch. Scott rolled his eyes, not even bothering to argue, and left.

Derek waited a few moments, my guess was to wait on Scott to leave, before he came and sat next to me on the couch. I had closed my eyes, but I could still feel his start on me, not that I minded.

"What?" I asked him, opening one eye so I could see him.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to see if you're as okay as you're making out to be." he said simply. He was close to me, not close enough that we were touching, but close enough where if I moved about an inch our legs would be pressed together.

"He knocked me our for a few minutes, he didn't literally crack my skull." I joked.

"No, but he could have if he wanted to. When Scott and I heard you down there, I was so worried. I think I probably felt how you did when I had been shot." Derek said, chuckling at the end of his sentence.

"Yeah, but you see there's a difference there. You were on the brink of death. I was just taking a little nap." I said with a smirk.

"What happened isn't funny. You could have really been hurt. If he would have hurt you, I would've done everything in my power to make sure he felt more pain than he could ever imagine." He said softly, his eyes never leaving me. I felt the usual butterflies in my stomach come back full force.

"Why do you do that? Act like you care?" I asked, repeating his question from a few nights ago. He reached over reluctantly and placed his hand gently on my thigh, making my heart speed up double time.

"It's not an act, I do care. It's taken me a while to admit but I do care. A lot. I care about you more than I've cared about anything in a long time." he said, his voice dropping down to a near whisper. I shifted so I was facing him, his hand staying firmly on my thigh.

"I'm glad you're finally admitting it." I said softly with a grin.

"I had to do it sometime. Plus, you're the one that told me not to give up." He said. I noticed we were getting closer together without even realizing it, and our voices were dropping too.

I vaguely recalled the conversation he was referring to and my heart skipped a beat. That conversation was about him not giving up on love. I prayed that meant that he had feelings for me like I did him.

"I told you not to give up on love." I whispered.

"I'm not giving up on anything, anymore." He muttered before closing the distance between us.

His lips molded against mine perfectly, like they were sculpted just to fit against mine. They were slightly chapped but soft overall. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. His hands landed on my waist and gave them a gentle squeeze. Our mouths moved together for a moment before he pulled slightly back. I opened my eyes and bit my lip, happiness flooding my body. His green eyes scanned over me for a moment before kissing me softly one more time.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He said, his eyes boring into mine. I responded with a smile.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you do to that." I said, leaning back a little. He reached up and softly cupped my cheek and I responded by leaning into his touch. He stood up and held his hand out. I took it and he intertwined our fingers, gently pulling me off the couch.

"We gotta get you home before Scott comes back with a search party." He said. I nodded in agreement and he led me out to the car, never letting my hand go. He opened the car door for me, kissing me before I got in. I couldn't wipe the smile from my face. He hurried around the car, and once he was in the car and buckled in the reached over, taking my hand once again. I never imagined him to he like this. So soft and caring. He's always so tightly wound and hard around everyone else, it was nice to see that he was different around me.

The whole ride to my house was filled with a comfortable silence. I didn't want music playing or anything, I was just enjoying it being us. When we pulled up to the house neither of us made an effort to move at first, but at last I pulled my hand from his and turned towards him.

"Thank you for being so worried about me. I'll come by and see you tomorrow, okay?" I said. He looked and me and nodded with a grin. I leaned over the console, his lips meeting mine halfway.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said as I exited the car. I happily made my way up to my room, the smile not leaving my face as I drifted off to sleep.

—

The next morning I couldn't keep a smile off my face, even when Stiles wouldn't quit pestering me about why I was so happy. I don't think anything except maybe Greenburg could wipe the smile off of my face. Even after the crappy things that happened last night, and the fact that I still had a massive headache, it still couldn't take away my elation about Derek pretty much saying he had feelings for me and then kissing me.

"Just a friendly reminder, parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a 'C' average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." Harris said, stopping beside Scott's empty chair. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" He asked, looking between Stiles and I.

Before we could answer the door opened, revealing Jackson. He walked in and slid into his seat, pointedly ignoring everyones stares. Harris walked over to his and placed a hand on his back.

"Hey, Jackson. If you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know." He said. I rolled my eyes. Jackass knew I was there last night, but did I get special treatment? Nope.

Jackson just nodded.

"Everyone, start reading chapter nine. Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book." Harris said without even looking at Stiles. I glanced over at his book to see yellow covering almost every surface of the page. Stiles glared at Harris and spat his cap in the air, swiftly catching it when it fell.

"Hey, Danny. Can I ask you a question?" Stiles asked, leaning over in his seat towards Danny who was beside me.

"No." Danny answered simply.

"You do know he's going to anyway, right?" I asked. Danny nodded at me.

"She's right. Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?" He asked.

"No." Danny sighed.

"Can I ask you another question?" Stiles asked.

"The answer is still no." Danny told him.

"Does anyone know what happened to Jackson, Lydia, and Addie last night?" Stiles asked. I rolled my eyes.

"He wouldn't tell me. Beside's Addie is right here, and you're friends with her. Why not ask her?" Danny mumbled.

"I did ask her but she got knocked out so she didn't see anything. And he's your best friend." Stiles said. Danny just shrugged in response. "One more question." Stiles said, leaning slightly up.

"What?" Danny huffed in annoyance.

"Do you find me attractive?" Stiles asked. I almost burst into laughter but I held it in. That is until Stiles slid out of his chair and into the floor. I bust our laughing at that, earning myself a massive glare from Harris.

I was walking to the bathroom in one of my classes when something caught my eye. Or rather someone. Derek had just turned a corner ahead of me, coming out of the guys locker room. I hurried to catch up to him.

"Hey!" I said to get him to stop. He spun around on his heel, surprised to see me. "What are you doing here? Someone could see you." I said, pulling him into a little nook.

"I came to see Jackson. Make sure he didn't see anything he wasn't supposed to last night." He explained.

"Did he?" I asked.

"He said he didn't, and his heart rate didn't tick. He also seemed too scared of me to lie." He told me. I nodded.

"Look, I need to hurry and get back to class, but I'll come over after school, okay?" I said.

"Alright, I'll be there. See you later." He agreed. he turned to leave but stopped, turning and leaning down to place a kiss on my cheek before he left.

I hurried back to the classroom, the bell ringing as soon as I got back. Thank god I missed the past part of that boring lecture.

"Yo, yo, Addie! Wait!" Stiles yelled as he jogged up to me.

"What?" I asked as I turned to him.

"I'm going to Lydia's after school, do you want to go with me?" He asked. I sighed, wishing I could go check up on her, but Derek would be expecting me.

"I would, but I can't. I have somewhere to be, but let me know how she is, okay?" I told him. He looked at me oddly before nodding.

"Okay, yeah, will do. Have fun doing whatever." He said before moving onto the next topic.

* * *

 **Oh Man! Lots of Addie and Derek in this chapter, and the moment you've all been waiting for! They finally kissed! I was going to wait until after Night School but I just couldn't! Also; who watched the season premiere on Sunday? I yelled so loud at the end, you know when ;) Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think! Your feedback means a lot. I love you all!**


	10. The Tell- 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf! I only own Addison McCall.**

* * *

I leaned against an empty doorway in Derek's house with a smirk on my face, happily watching him do shirtless pull-ups. My eyes never leaving his back, loving the way his muscles constricted with every movement. Damn, if I knew watching guys work out shirtless was this hot I'd have went with Scott to a lot more of the Lacrosse team workouts, though I knew none of them would even compare to what and who I was watching right now. I watching wide eyes as he dropped straight to the ground right into pushups. After a few normal ones, he decided to be a bit extra and start doing them one handed.

"Alright there, Mr. Showoff, you can stop now." I joked. He stopped mid pushup and hopped up. He grabbed my arm and quickly pulled me towards the back of the house, and into a dark corner out of view.

"We have visitors, please be quiet. They're hunters and I don't want you getting hurt." He whispered in my ear, his body pressed up against mine. In any other situation, this would have been hot, but given that hunters were here most likely to try and get Derek, I nodded being completely serious yet my pulse was still racing due to our proximity.

"No one home?" I heard a deep voice ask.

"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable." A woman responded. Derek huffed in annoyance, his warm breath fanning over my neck.

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." A different male voice said. I rolled my eyes at his crappy joke and placing a comforting hand on Derek's bare side.

"Really? A dog joke? We're going there, and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like, 'Too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter.' Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" The woman's voice said, getting louder." Derek tensed up and hie eyes went hard. He turned away from me and growled, heading towards them. By the time I tried to stop him it was too late, he was already out of my sight.

A few seconds later I heard one of the guys yell and then two different thuds just seconds apart. I heard another growl and a few more thuds, my heart now racing. I was worried about him, who knew what kind of weapons these people had that they could use on him. My eyes furrowed as I heard a zapping sound then someone hit the floor with a whimper. My heart sunk, knowing that it was Derek that got taken down this time.

"Wow. This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know wether to kill it or lick it." The woman said making me roll my eyes. I knew who it was now, it didn't take a lot to figure it out. Allison's psycho aunt was the one who was here with her cronies trying to hurt Derek. I sighed, wishing that there was something that I could do to help him, but come on? How could i go against hunters with weapons when I had… well, nothing to protect myself.

I heard some shuffling for a few moments before another zap, followed by a deep growl and Kate's laugh. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that Derek was okay.

"Hey, you're going to be okay. Don't let her get to you, she can't win." I whispered hoping that he could hear me.

"Oh. 900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire." She said, causing my eyes to widen in astonishment at the amount of torture Derek was having to endure, but quickly morphed into a scowl of anger. "Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ for my taste, but quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your balls. We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?" She continued.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Derek said, his voice wavering from the pain. I was itching to comfort him, but I knew if I did a lot more was going to go wrong.

"Sweetie… Well, Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We… didn't… kill… your sister." She said slowly, her voice dropping a little with every word. "You hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sisters body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is, the Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy. Unless you don't know who he is either. Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?" She said, taunting him.

It was silent for a brief moment before the terrifying sound of a machine gun started sounding off. I swear my heart stopped beating for a moment, only starting up again when Derek rounded the corner at a lightning speed and scooped me up into his arms, not even slowing down. I could feel his heart thudding rapidly in his chest, and I'm sure he could hear mine, although his was out of anger and mine was from being scared for him. When we were a good ways from his house, far enough they wouldn't find us, he stopped and sat me on my feet. I watched as he leaned against a tree, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. I carefully walked up to him and gently put my hands on his chest, feeling his strong heartbeat beneath my fingers. Keeping my hands there, he finally looked down at me, his face still hard but softening a little as his gaze fell upon me.

My hands slid up so they were cupping his cheeks and I took a small step back, examining him to make sure he was physically fine. When I was sure he was I moved my hands from his face and pulled him into a hug, as tight as I could. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, the two of us still not having spoken a word yet, but we both were okay with that for the moment. After a few minutes I pulled away, but still not stepping too far away from him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him softly. He looked down at me with tender eyes.

"I will be. What about you?" He asked looking me over like I did him earlier.

"You're asking if I'm okay? I'm not the one who got shocked by 900,00 volts of electricity, Derek. I don't even know how you're functioning right now." I stated in astonishment. For the first time today I saw Derek crack a smile and it made me feel a little better.

"I heal fast, remember? Plus, the last thing I was thinking about right then was myself, I was just thinking about getting you out safely." He said, looking me up and down as I had done him earlier. I small smile tugged on my mouth.

"You're sweet, but I'm fine. Do you think they're far enough gone now for us to go and get your car?" I asked. He closed his eyes in concentration for a moment, listening beyond what my ears could pick up.

"Yeah, they're gone. Come on." He said, taking my hand in his and leading me back towards the house. We walked this time, not having to run away from anyone. I smirked for a moment before letting go of his hand and walking behind him. he looked back at me with curious eyes.

"Squat down a little bit so I can jump on your back." I grinned. He playfully rolled his eyes, but did what I asked. When he did I jumped up, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist. His hands moved so they were resting under my legs to help hold me up. I moved my head a little and leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You're lucky you're cute. If you weren't I'd make you walk." He joked. I placed my chin on his shoulder and smiled.

"You're pretty cute yourself. So, I have to meet my mom at the school in two hours, what are we going to do until then?" I asked as we walked up to the house. I slid down till my feet were on the ground then I walked around him to I could fully see his face.

"Well first I am going to go put a shirt on, then if you're hungry we can go get something to eat until I drop you off at the school." He suggested. I smiled at the sound of food.

"A man after my heart. I never say no to food." I grinned up at him.

"I'll be right back, okay?" He said. I nodded and he jogged up to the house, returning seconds later as he pulled a black tee shirt over his head. He met me at the car and we hopped in.

Before he took off he looked over at me and placed a hand on my cheek. He leaned forwards, and I found myself doing the same, our lips finally meeting for the first time today. We both pulled away after a few moments, not wanting to get too into the kiss right now. We both pulled away sporting smiles, keeping them as he drove off towards town.

"Where are we going to eat?" I asked, looking over at him.

"I was thinking some pizza, if that's okay with you?" He questioned.

"Oh God, you really are after my heart aren't you? I love pizza." I exclaimed, causing him to laugh.

"Well at least I'm doing something right." He said. I sighed.

"Derek, you can't help what's going on with the hunters and the Alpha you know that, right?" I asked. I know he's beating himself up over something he can't control and I hated it.

"I know that, but if I could just figure out who the Alpha is and what his problem was, maybe I could help save the people it keeps killing." Derek huffed. I squeezed his hand a little.

"You could also get very hurt. The Alpha is literally killing people, and who's to say it wouldn't hurt you?" I told him.

"If that meant saving people then so what?" He responded.

"I don't want you to die at all, or be hurt. You also promised me you'd try to stay out of trouble." I said softly. He pulled into a spot in front of Mario's Pizza and parked.

"You're right, I did promise you that. But, that's enough of the heavy for now, let's go get some food." He said, stepping out of the car. I followed suit and met him in front of the car. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we walked up, and he pulled the door open for me to step in. Such a gentleman.

We headed towards an empty table, glad that the place was mostly empty. After I sat down and got situated I looked up to see Derek watching me with a smile.

"What?" I asked, feeling a blush take over my face.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how beautiful you are." He said softly, making my face burn even more.

Before I could even come up with a response our waitress came and took our order. It wasn't long before Derek and I had polished off an entire large Pepperoni and bacon pizza, and I felt like I could barely move I was so full. I checked the time on my phone and sighed, it was time for Derek to drop me off now, much to my dismay. After Derek paid we headed back to the car.

"Where do you want me to drop you off at?" He asked.

"Just in the parking lot will be fine, I doubt anyone will suspect anything." I told him. He nodded and took off, lacing our fingers together like he did whenever we were riding together.

He raised my hand to his lips and pressed them to the back of my hand, causing me to smile. At this point I didn't even really know what we were, I mean, we clearly liked each other, or well I liked him and he seemed to like me. He just hadn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet, despite all the small kisses and time spent together. I knew I was already attached to him, and I knew I was probably crazy for that but I couldn't help it. It was like something constantly drew me to him. Like we were magnets.

"Addie, we're here." Derek said, his voice breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked around and sure enough, we were sitting in a parking spot in front of the school. I sighed and unhooked my seatbelt, turning towards Derek.

"I know we had a pretty crappy start, but I did have fun hanging out other than that." I said.

"Yeah, me too. You make things a little more bearable." He smiled at me, and it wasn't just any smile. It was one of his genuine breathtaking smiles. The kind I'd only seen on him once, right after we kissed for the first time. I leaned over and kissed him softly.

"I'll see you later. Let me know if you need anything, okay?" I said. He nodded and I got out of the car, heading towards the front of the school. When I got to the steps I found mom already waiting on me.

"Hey, is Scott here yet?" I asked. She shook her head, a look of annoyance on her face.

"No, and it's time for our conference with Harris. I guess we'll have to go without him." She huffed and she turned and made her way into the school. I followed, pulling out my phone and texting Scott in the process.

 **To: Scott**

 **Mom's pissed at you for ditching conferences. You better have a damn good excuse.**

I sent. When Harris opened the door he looked between mom and I with confusion on his face.

"Where's the other one? She doesn't even have to be here, she's acing this class." He asked.

"We don't know where Scott is right now. But I assure you when I find out he's going to be in trouble." Mom said, sitting down in the provided chairs and pulling out her phone, calling Scott I assume. "Where the hell are you? Get to the school now." She said angrily into his voicemail.

"How about we just get started?" Harris asked.

"Sure." Mom nodded.

"Lately Scott's mind has been somewhere else, as has his body. Personally, I think it may have something to do with his home situation." Harris said, causing my eyebrow to shoot up in confusion.

"Oh, well, personally, I'm not sure what you mean by 'home situation.'" Mom asked, a bit offended.

"Uh, specifically the lack of an authority figure." Harris continued.

"Yeah, I'm the authority figure, so…" Mom said, trailing off.

"He means Dad, Mom." I said softly.

"She's right, sorry. Allow me to clarify. I meant the lack of a male authority figure." Harris explained.

"Oh. Well, trust me, we're much better off without him in the picture." Mom informed him.

"Well, does Scott feel the same way?" Harris asked.

"Yes. I think so. I hope so." Mom said.

"I know so. Scott doesn't want our dad around any more than I do." I chimed in, giving Harris a pointed look.

"He's going through some difficult changes. He just needs a little extra attention, a guiding hand through this crucial stage of his development." Harris kept on. I rolled my eyes.

"He has one." I snapped, not giving away who. Mom probably thought I meant John, but I really meant Derek. He could help Scott right now more than anyone.

After that small speed bump with Harris, he conferences actually went pretty smoothly, other than mom obviously being pissed that Scott didn't show. When we made our way out of the school she pulled her phone out again, dialing Scotts number for the umpteenth time.

"Scott, you need to call me right now. You are in so much trouble." She huffed out before hanging up the phone. I saw Allison's parents come out from the school, and apparently so did my mom. She automatically took off towards them, leaving me behind.

"Oh dear." I whispered to myself as I watched.

They spoke for a moment before they nodded towards something and mom turned around. I looked back to see Scott and Allison walking towards us. I took a few steps till I met them.

"You're dead." I warned Scott.

"Where exactly have you been?" Mom asked as she stomped up to us.

"Nowhere, mom." Scott answered vaguely.

"Nowhere, meaning not at school." She snapped.

"Kind of." Scott said, doing his best to sound innocent.

"It's not his fault. It's my birthday, and we were…" Allison defended him, but was cut off by her dad.

"Allison. In the car." Chis said, pointing to her Mazda.

Before any of us could move a terrified scream echoed through the parking lot. We all turned around, watching as everyone started to run around, in attempt to get away from something. My heart started to race and I took off in attempt to find where mom parked the car. She had went the other way, probably to seek safety somewhere else. As I went behind a car it started to back up, but I was pushed out of the way just before it hit me, so it hit John instead, who had pushed me so I wouldn't get hit. The car slammed on their brakes and I ran over to John.

"Oh, my God, are you okay?" I asked dropping down to the pavement to help him sit up.

"I'm okay." He assured me.

"Are you sure? You shouldn't have done that, I would have been okay." I scolded him. He just shook his head and reached down, pulling out the handgun that was strapped on his ankle. He tried to get up but failed leaving his still on the ground, just as the sound of gunshots sounded off. I stood up to see Allison's dad pointing the gun at something. I helped John up, then we slowly made our way through the crowd. When I saw that everyone was surrounding an actual mountain lion my eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

* * *

 **Hey Hey Hey! Sorry it took me a while to upload, I've been on vacation. But here we are, it's short but has lots of Derek and Addie. I can't wait to keep developing their** **relationship. Thank you so much for reading, and I love you all. Be sure to let me know what you think, it motivates me to write and get out chapters quicker. See you soon, bye!**


	11. Heart Monitor- 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen wolf. I only own Addison McCall.**

* * *

"You could've carried some of these, you know?" Scott groaned as he carried our groceries, which was a grand total of just four bags. I rolled my eyes as his flare for the dramatics.

"Oh, come on. Those bags weigh like two pounds each, I think you can handle it. Also, we didn't park on this level." I replied as we walked out onto a level of the parking deck.

Scott stood there for a moment, looking at the cars before he huffed in annoyance.

"Damn it." He grumbled before we turned and walked back into the stairwell. I'll never understand why all parking decks don't have elevators, I mean lazy people like myself don't exactly enjoy stairs.

We walked out on the next level and out into the deck, looking for the car. I couldn't remember if we parked here or not so I just decided to keep quiet. When we didn't see the car Scott sat the bags down on the ground and reached into his pocket to retrieve the keys. He pressed the lock button to see where it beeped from and the both of us groaned when we heard it from the level above us.

"Oh, crap." Scott said as the milk fell out of a bag. I reached to try and grab it but it rolled under a car before I could reach it. A few seconds later the milk rolled back towards us, leaking from the side. Scott and I looked at each other in a panic at the sound of a low growl echoed through the garage. "Addie, run. Fast." Scott instructed as he took off.

I followed him, though not quite as fast as his werewolf speed. When he was human I could keep up with him fairly well since I ran cross country, and did track when they were in season. I kept my speed following Scott as quickly as I could until I was yanked back against someones body, an all too familiar scent flooding my nose. I spun around with wide eyes to see Derek holding me to him. I opened my mouth to say something but he placed a finger over my lips so I wouldn't. He leaned down close to my ear.

"Stay here, we'll be back." He whispered before he was off after Scott again. I sighed and walked over to a nearby wall and leaned against it, willing my heart to stop thumping so wildly in my chest. A few moments later I jumped in fear when car alarm after car alarm started to go off, catching me off guard. What was going on? It wasn't long before I saw Derek and Scott come around the corner, Scott angrily talking to him.

"What the hell was that?" Scott yelled at him.

"I said I was going to teach you. I didn't say when." Derek replied as the two finally reached me. I followed them to wherever they were going, letting them argue.

"You scared the crap out of me! You made me think something happened to her!" Scott exclaimed, pointing at me for added effect.

"Not yet." Derek said.

"Okay, but I was fast, right?" Scott asked.

"Not fast enough." Derek quipped.

"But the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" Scott asked.

"Till your phone rang." Derek responded.

"Yeah, but that was… I mean… Would you just stop? Please? What happened the other night, Addie almost getting hit by that car, Stiles' dad actually getting hit and being hurt, that was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach my how to control this." Scott pleaded with him. Derek glanced at me at the mention of me almost being hit, I hadn't told him that part and I knew I'd hear about that later.

"Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you." Derek explained to him.

"What do I have to do?" Scott asked him, exasperated.

"You have to get rid of distractions." He said, stepping froward and taking Scott phone and holding it up, a missed call from Allison lighting up the screen. "You see this? This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her." Derek said, hitting a nerve with me. Was I a distraction for him? Did he mean that for himself as well as Scott? My eyes drifting down to the floor, not waning him to see that his statement had upset me, though I had a feeling he'd know anyway.

"What, just because of her family?" Scott asked. Instead of responding, Derek held up Scotts phone before whirling around and throwing it as hard as he could against the wall. "Wait, wait, wait… whoa!" Scott yelled in attempt to stop him, but it was too late. The phone hit the wall and smashed into a few different pieces. Welp, mom wasn't gonna be happy about that.

"You getting angry? That's your first lesson. You wanna know how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around." Derek told him, his voice rising.

"I can get angry." Scott said lowly.

"Not angry enough! This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon." Derek asked him.

"If that's what it takes." Scott said. Liar.

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends, your sister? Yes or no?" Derek asked.

"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her." Scott told him.

After that we all parted ways. Before leaving I locked eyes with Derek and he sent me a wink, making me blush. When we got back home we quickly put up the groceries and then Scott headed out again, most likely going to Allison's.

I made my way upstairs and took my nightly shower, throwing on a sports bra and a pair of spandex shorts. When I walked out of the bathroom and into my room I was startled to see Derek lounging on my bed. I grinned as I walked over and laid down beside him, laying my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me to his body.

"Why didn't you tell me you almost got hit by a car?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I didn't actually get hit and you like to overreact." I told him chuckling.

"I like to know that my girl is safe, is that a crime?" He asked. My eyes widened when he called me his girl. I lifted my head and looked at him with a grin.

"Your girl?" I asked.

"As far as I'm concerned you are. If you'll have me anyway." He said with a small smile.

"You should already know the answer to that." I said, laying my head back down. I felt him place a small kiss on the top of my head, the butterflies in my stomach fluttering, God, I was such a girl. "You know Scott is gonna freak when he finds out, right?" I added.

"Yeah, which is why we shouldn't hide it from him. The longer we wait the worse it'll be." Derek said, and I knew he was right. I mean, either way Scott wouldn't be happy but if he finds out we've been hiding it from him he'd be likely to blow a fuse.

I leaned up and pressed my lips against his, a rush of emotion flooding through me as our lips pressed together. I rolled over so I could reach him better as the kiss started to heat up. He brought one hand up and laced his fingers through my hair, bringing me closer, while keeping the other on my lower back. I raised myself up and pulled m body over his, legs on each side so that I was straddling him. I trailed my hands from their resting spot on his chest up so they were cupping his face. I felt his tongue caress my lips so I opened my mouth and let his tongue in, meeting my own. The hand that had been tangled in my hair softly trailed down my side until it rested on my hip, igniting goosebumps on my body.

I don't know how long we'd been making out for when all of a sudden he pulled away with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"Scott is almost here, and something is up. Come on." He said.

I rolled off of him and off of the bed, following him as he made his way into Scott's room. Derek sat down in the armchair in the corner while I crawled in his bed, leaning against the headboard. It was quiet until Scott barged in his room, locking his door behind him and running over to turn on his lamp. He jumped in for when he saw Derek sitting in the chair, and his eyes drifted to me for a second before switching back to Derek.

"You seriously need to stop doing that." Scott huffed.

"So what happened? Did he talk to you?" Derek asked. I felt my brows scrunch together in confusion, what was going on?

"Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather. No, he didn't talk!" Scott said sarcastically.

"Well, did you get anything off of him? An impression." Derek asked.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Remember, your other sensed are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?" Derek responded as he pushed himself up out of the chair. It then clicked that they were talking about the Alpha.

"Anger." Scott responded after a moment.

"Focused on you?" Derek asked.

"No, not… Not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral." Scott told him.

"Wait, the what? What'd you just say?" Derek asked, his demeanor changing a little.

"He drew his spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know? What? You have this look like you know what it means." Scott asked. I looked over at Derek and he looked a bit nervous.

"No, it's… It's nothing." He said as he started to walk away.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait a second. You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself." Scott told him.

"It doesn't mean anything." Derek said, obviously lying. He reached up to unlock Scotts door and then went to open it.

"You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?" Scott asked again. Derek sighed as he opened the door, placing a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"You don't want to know." Derek said before shooting me a look right before walking out. I stood up and headed to the door, deciding to give Scott one last bit of information to end his day.

"Oh yeah, Derek and I are dating. Gotta go." I told him right before I shut the door.

"What?" I heard him yell right before I got to my room. Just as I had expected, Derek was nowhere to be seen. He knew I'd question why he clammed up so bad when asked about the spiral so instead of staying he just left. I shrugged to myself and climbed in the bed, ready for this day to be over.

—

The next morning, Scott had thankfully left the subject of Derek and I alone for the moment. The only thing he was saying actually was something about staying away from Allison. I was sitting with Stiles in class, where Scott had yet to arrive.

"You still mad at him?" I asked Stiles.

"Yup. I mean, he didn't even try." Stiles huffed right as Scott walked through the door, earning a serious glare from our friend.

He walked over and sat down behind Stiles, looking like a lost puppy.

"Still not talking to me? Scott asked, earning no response. "Can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? I mean, it's just a brush, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothing that big? You know I feel really bad about it, right? Okay. What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and… That I went to Derek for help." Scott said, after a few lame attempts of getting Stiles to answer him.

"If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you." Stiles said, keeping his eyes straight ahead. I rolled my eyes at the not trusting Derek part. Yeah, he wouldn't take the news about him and I very well either. I watched Stiles as he leaned up to write something on his paper, trying to keep his resolve on not talking to Scott, but it failed almost immediately. "What did he say?" Stiles asked as he spun around to look at Scott, who was now grinning like the Cheshire cat.

I tuned them out, seeing as how I heard all of this before and actually paid attention to the lesson we were having.

"He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asked after the bell rang and we were leaving class.

"Yeah." Scott agreed.

"All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone. and that someone is usually me or your sister." Stiles said, not liking the idea.

"I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it. Plus, I'm sure if I even thought about laying a finger on Addie, he'd rip me to shreds. Boyfriend duties and all." Scott said glaring at me at his last statement, dropping the bomb to Stiles. I smiled and shrugged at my brother.

"Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?" Stiles asked, the boyfriend part apparently not clicking with him.

"I don't know. I don't think he does either." Scott replied.

"Okay. When are you seeing him again?" Stiles asked.

"Just told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day." Scott answered.

"When?" Stiles asked, thumping Scott on the chest.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work." Scott told him.

"After work. All right, well, that gives me to the end of the school day then." Stiles sighed.

"To do what?" I asked.

"To teach him myself." Stiles answered before turning and walking away. He took a few steps and stopped, turning around with a look on his face. "Did you mention something about Derek and boyfriend duties because I don't know of anyone here who… You." Stiles asked, looking at me in disbelief, finally registering what Scott said earlier.

"Me." I said with a smile. Stiles blinked a few times trying to process the new information.

"But… but why Derek? Literally anyone else but him, Addie, come on." Stiles pleaded.

"Sorry kiddo." I said walking up and lightly tapping his cheek before walking to lunch.

I got my tray and walked over to sit with Lydia and Allison, not wanting to deal with Stiles' questions about why on earth I was with Derek.

"The what of who?" Lydia asked as I sat down. The two smiled at me, before Allison turned to Lydia, ready to explain whatever they were talking about.

"The beast of Gevaudan. Listen. 'A quadruped wold-like monster, prowling the Auvergne and South Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767. La Bete killed over a hundred people, becoming so infamous that the King Louis XV(15th) sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it.'" Allison read from a book.

"Boring." Lydia said.

"'Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan.'" Allison continued to read.

"Hmm. Still boring." Lydia repeated.

"I think it's interesting." I said, wanting to hear more, having a feeling it wasn't just 'wolflike' and that it was a werewolf.

"'Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid.'" Allison read.

"Slipping into a coma bored." Lydia said.

"'While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape shift into a man-eating monster.'" Allison read, confirming my suspicions.

"Any of this have anything to do with your family?" Lydia asked. Ah, this must have to do with her history project she told us about.

"This. 'It is believed that La Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renowned hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature.' His name was Argent." Allison finished. Wow, so basically her entire line of family had been hunters, That's comforting.

"So your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?" Lydia asked. Allison balanced for a moment before composing herself again.

"Not just a big wolf. Take a look at this picture. What does it look like to you?" Allison asked as she turned the book towards us so we could see, and she propped her chin on top of it. I leaned closer to take a look, my heart skipping a beat at the photo. It was almost as if someone had taken a picture of our Alpha and placed it in this centuries old book. I swallowed the lump in my throat, while exchanging a look with a panicked Lydia. She had seen the Alpha that night, but she was in serious denial.

"Lydia? Addie? Guys?" Allison asked, breaking our momentary silence.

"It looks like a big wolf. See you in History." Lydia said, grabbing her thing and getting away from the table as quick as she possibly could.

I drifted into my own thoughts as Allison went back to her reading.

"Scott. Scott, wait." Allison called after my brother, shaking me from my own little world. I followed her as she took off after him, curious to see how this would play out. "Hey, Scott! Scott.." She called out, right as he ran into the boys restroom. He looked and me and I shrugged, not knowing what I could really say to her at this point. She sighed and then walked off, I guess taking the hint.

I reached my hand up and hit the door with my fist.

"You can come out now, she's gone." I told him. He walked out with a sheepish look on his face.

"This is not going to be easy." He huffed.

* * *

 **Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter. Also, I have a question. What would you like Addie and Derek's ship name to be? Let me know. Anyway I love you all and hope to see you next time. Let me know what your thoughts on this chapter was! See you soon!**


	12. Heart Monitor- 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Teen wolf. I** **only own Addison McCall.**

* * *

"Okay." Stiles said as we approached the Lacrosse field. Now, what Lacrosse had to do with helping Scott, I have no idea. He plopped down on the bleachers and started puling things out of a bag he'd been carrying. "Put this on." He instructed Scott as he handed some kind of strap. Scott took it reluctantly, a confused look on his face.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott asked while fiddling with the device.

"Yeah, I borrowed it." Stiles replied nonchalantly.

"Stole it." I chimed in.

"Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day." Stiles explained. I chuckled a little at the thought of Coach running. That was I sight I truly couldn't even picture.

"Isn't that Coach's phone?" I asked as I pointed to the phone on the bench beside Stiles, that I knew wasn't his.

"That I stole." He answered.

"Why?" Scott asked, still just as confused about what was going on as I was.

"All right well your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you're playing Lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate." Stiles explained, and it actually made sense.

"Like the Incredible Hulk." Scott said with a grin. I rolled my eyes at his conclusion.

"Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah." Stiles said sounding unamused.

"No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk." Scott continued.

"Would you shut up and put the strap on?" I snapped, wanting to get this show on the road.

After Scott had put the monitor on, he and Stiles walked onto the field. I watched with curiosity as Stiles taped Scott's hands behind his back.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period." Scott said turning to face our friend.

"All right. You ready?" Stiles asked grabbing the bag and a Lacrosse stick.

"No." Scott replied.

"Remember, don't get angry." Stiles instructed. He bent down and pressed Coach's phone for a moment before standing up straight, ball in hand.

"I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea." Scott huffed.

I sat back on the bleachers, watching in amusement as Stiles stared to throw sling the balls at Scott. Now, usually I would maybe feel a little bad about him being hurt like this, but here lately he's been such an ass he deserved a little pain. Plus, I mean, if this is going to help him we had to whatever it takes to help him to control it, right?

"Okay, that one… kind of hurt." Scott complained after Stiles hurled a ball that hit him directly in the chest.

"Quiet. Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, All right? About staying calm. Addie, you wanna give it a go? I know you're bound to wanna take some frustration out." Stiles called, holding the stick out in my direction.

"Nah, I'm good watching. More entertainment." I called back, a smirk on my face as Scott sent me a glare.

"Stay calm. Staying calm." Scott repeated as he dodged more balls. "Staying totally calm. There's no balls flying at my face." He said, groaning as one smacked him right in the throat. Luckily he was a werewolf or else he'd have a gnarly bruise.

"Ahh! Son of a bitch!" Scott yelled as another ball made impact.

"You know, I think my aim is actually improving.

"Wonder why." Scott snapped back.

"Ah, buh, buh, don't get angry." Stiles shot back.

"I'm not getting angry." Scott replied.

I shook my head and pulled out my phone, scrolling through my social media and updating myself on the latest Beacon Hills drama that had nothing to do with wolves.

"Stop, just wait. Wait, just hold on. Scott pleaded but was ignored but Stiles hurling another ball at him.

I watched, now in concern as he fell to his knees groaning. I rushed over to Stiles and looked down at the phone that was rapidly beeping. Scott's heart rate had reached 158 and was still quickly increasing. I stood by Stiles watching Scott, hoping he could get himself calmed down before he turned and someone saw.

"Scott?" I asked softly. His hands suddenly broke free from the tape and he fell forwards, arms in front of him as his fingers dug into the ground, his breathing rapid. I took a step towards him but was pulled back by Stiles who motioned for me to stay where I was. A few moments later the beeping started to decrease and my gaze fell to the phone, where it showed Scott's heart rate steadily dropping back to a normal rate. I let out a sigh of relief as Stiles and I made our way to him.

"Scott, you started to change." Stiles said softly as we crouched down next to him. He rolled onto his back, still panting.

"From anger. But it was more than that. It was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt." He explained to us.

"So it is anger, then. Derek's right." I pointed out.

"I can't be around Allison." Scott said. I rolled my eyes, deciding to stay quiet on the subject.

"Just because she makes you happy?" Stiles asked.

"No, because she makes me weak." Scott replied.

After Scott got fully calmed back down we gathered everything back up and made our way towards the school. I followed the boys into the locker room, earning glared from the few males in there. Honestly, they should know by now that I come in here. It shouldn't be that big of a surprise.

"All right, so you stay away from her for a few days. You can do that." Stiles said in an attempt to comfort Scott.

"But is it for a few days or is it forever?" Scott rebutted.

"You know, this whole 'Women make you weak' thing is a little too Spartan Warrior for me. It's probably just the learning process." Stiles told him.

"Yeah, but you've seen Derek. I mean, before Addie came along the guy was totally alone. What if I can like, never be around her again?" Scott said sadly.

"Well, if you're not dead, that could be a good thing." Stiles pointed out.

"Rather be dead." Scott huffed. I sighed.

"Okay, no. That's what we're not gonna do. Scott, I get you're upset about not being able to see her and what not, but come on. If it's going to help you for the better you can do it. I believe in you. We believe in you. You're strong, you can do this." I encouraged him.

"You're not gonna end up like Derek, all right?" Stiles said, earning a harsh glare from me. "We'll figure it out." He finished, ignoring the look I gave him.

"Kay." Scott said softly.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Stiles said. We turned towards the door, me in-between the boys.

"Something smells terrible in here, anyway." Scott said.

"Really? In a boys' locker room? That doesn't make any sense at all." I said sarcastically. Stiles smirked and threw an arm over my shoulder.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you. Your sarcasm is the reason we're still friends." He said with a wide smile.

"No, it's like something is rotting or dying." Scott further explained. I just shrugged and followed them out into the hall, falling into step with the other students.

—

"Let's go. Sit, sit, sit, sit, we got a lot to cover today. Let's go. Quicker." Coach said as he tossed a pile of books on his desk.

"Hey, Stiles, sit behind me, dude." Scott whisper yelled as we made way to our seats. Stiles turned turned and started to literally climb over the desk when Allison appeared and slammed her things down on the same desk. Behind Scott. Yay.

"Hey." Stiles said to her as he reversed his actions and plopped down behind me, giving Scott a 'what could I do?' shrug. Scott sighed and sat down, a pained look on his face.

"Hey," Allison said, leaning towards Scott. "I haven't seen you all day." She continued. I turned to look at Stiles, who was focused on Scott.

"Uh, yeah, I've been, uh, super busy." Scott stumbled over his words trying to think of a believable lie.

"When are you gonna get your phone fixed? I feel like Im totally disconnected from you." She asked him. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, wishing I didn't have to deal with my brothers girlfriend drama.

"Uh, soon. Real soon." Scott lied not so smoothly.

"I changed lab partners, by the way." Allison told him and it took all I had no to groan out loud. She definitely wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"Oh. To who?" Scott asked obliviously.

I felt a flick on my nose and I opened my eyes to see Stiles' face right about mine with a goofy grin. I glared at him and turned around so I could face him.

"To you, dummy." Allison responded.

"This is awful." I whispered to Stiles, not taking my eyes off of the couple beside us.

"Tell me about it." He muttered.

"Me? I mean are you sure?" Scott asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. This way I have an excuse to bring you home and study." She said with a smirk. I grimaced, wanting to vomit at the thought of what those two did when they were 'studying'.

"Oh." Scott replied shortly.

"You don't mind do you?" She asked him, confusion lacing her voice due to Scotts lack on enthusiasm.

"I just— I don't want to bring your grade down." He replied, with a believable answer.

"Well, I mean, maybe I can bring your grade up. Come to my place tonight. 8:30?" She asked. Scott looked over at me and Stiles, both of us rapidly shaking our heads no. Allison looked over at us and we immediately stopped, giving her a bright smile.

"Tonight? Scott asked.

"8:30." Allison confirmed.

Coach thankfully interrupted their conversation by slamming yet another book down on top of the already large pile on his desk.

"Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh… McCall." Coach said. I quickly raised my hand. "Not you, female version. The other one." Coach quickly responded, already knowing my question.

"What?" Scott asked, looking up from his desk.

"The reading." Coach repeated.

"Last nights reading?" Scott asked stupidly. I signed and slid down in my seat.

"How about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address?" Coach replied sarcastically.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Oh, boy." I muttered, knowing this wouldn't end well.

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term 'Sarcasm,' McCall?" Coach asked. Scott turned to look at Stiles and I.

"Very." He said before turning back to face Coach. I turned around and Stiles and I gave each other smug smiles.

"Did you do the reading or not?" Coach asked getting to the point. '

"Um… I— I think I forgot." Scott answered lamely.

"Nice work, McCall. It's not like you're not averaging a 'D' in this class. Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a 'D.' How about you summarize, uh, the previous night's reading?" Coach ranted. My eyes widened when I heard the beeping of the heart monitor start up. I turned to Stiles with a panicked expression, only to be met with a matching one.

"No? How about the, uh, the night before that?" Coach continued, the beeping getting faster and faster. I kept glancing between Scott and Stiles, hoping he could find a way to calm himself down. "How about you summarize anything you've ever read… In your entire life?" He continued, his voice getting louder with each word.

"I… uh…" Scott stuttered trying to make up an excuse.

"No? A blog? How about uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything? Thank you, McCall, thank you." Coach yelled and he smacked a desk. It was taking all I had to focus on his rant, due to the annoying beeping from the phone. "Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading. Everybody else, settle down." Coach finished.

I furrowed my brows as I looked at the phone, Scotts heart rate dropping steadily from 160. I looked up at Stiles who nudged his head towards the ground. I looked where he motioned and my eyes landed on Allison's hand gripping my brothers under the desk. I looked back up at Stiles my mouth hanging open, not believing what I was seeing.

—

After class the three of us gathered our things and rushed from the room, knowing we had to talk about what happened.

"It's her." Stiles stated once we were in the hall.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked curiously.

"It's Allison. Remember what you told us about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her." Stiles explained.

"Okay." Scott responded, wanting Stiles to continue.

"Remember the night of the first Lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field." Stiles continued.

"Yeah, I did." Scott agreed.

"Well, that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like how you were trying to kill me and Addie. She brings you back, is what I'm saying." Stiles told him, finally getting to the point of what we had figured out.

"No, no, no that's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or- or touching her…" Scott started, but I cut him off.

"No, that's not the same." I cut him off.

"Yeah, when you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?" Stiles pointed out.

When Scott didn't reply I looked up to see a dazed smirk on his face. I groaned in disgust.

"You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?" I asked, smacking him on the chest.

"Yeah, sorry." He apologized, the goofy grin still on his face.

"That's fine. Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak. I- we, think she actually gives you control. She's kind of like an anchor." Stiles explained to him.

"You mean because I love her?" Scott asked.

"Exactly." Stiles agreed. Just then what my brother had said kicked in.

"Wait, what? Go back." I instructed.

"Did I just say that?" Scott asked himself.

"Yes, you just said that." Stiles replied, unamused.

"I love her." Scott repeated.

"That's great." Stiles answered. "Now, moving on…" He continued but was cut off by Scott.

"No, no, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her." Scott said, a huge smile on his face.

"And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time." Stiles huffed, growing aggravated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry. So what do I do?" Scott asked, getting back to the main serious topic.

"I don't know. Yet." Stiles sighed. He turned around in a circle, and I could tell he was coming up with some kind of idea. It probably wasn't a good one.

"Oh, no. You're getting an idea, aren't you?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Is this idea going to get me in trouble?" Scott asked nervously.

"Maybe." Stiles said, not giving anything away.

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?" Scott asked, rephrasing his question.

"Yeah, definitely. Come on." Stiles answered immediately.

For a moment I thought about just ditching the boys, but then again, I love seeing their idiotic plans fall apart. Also, they need at least one person who can actually talk to people without making themselves seem like an idiot. If they got in trouble, I could at least try to get them out of it, because if they tried themselves they'd end up in more trouble than when they started.

—

"What are we doing?" Scott asked as we made our way into the parking lot.

"You'll see, hold on." Stiles replied as we walked up to a big black truck. "Okay. Stand right there. Do you have your keys? Perfect. Hold 'em up like so. Just like that. Now, whatever happens, just think about Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?" Stiles asked, making sure Scott was still holding his keys up.

"Okay." Scott agreed reluctantly.

"Just… Keep holding it right there." Stiles reminded him.

Stiles turned and made his way towards the truck. I watched in awe as he took his keys out and scratch them against the side of the truck nonchalantly.

"Oh, dear God." I muttered to myself. I hurried over to where he was standing when he finished, knowing Scott was most likely about to get his ass handed to him.

"Hey, hey, hey, dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?" He yelled, getting the owners attention.

"What the hell?" The guy yelled, angrily making his way towards Scott.

"You're a terrible person for this, you know?" I asked my friend.

"Yep." He agreed.

I watched as Scott hurriedly put his keys in his pocket, his eyes wide with fear. I watched as the guy reared his arm back and punched Scott with all his might, sending my brother to the ground.

"Ow! My God. Wow." Stiles said, cringing.

Scott got back up and tackled the guy to the ground, the only sound now being their grunting. The guy uppercutted Scott, sending him flying back to the ground, as his friends how approached. They grabbed his feet and pulled him backwards, flipping him onto his back on the way. I watched in astonishment as the guy and his friends continued to beat my brother, feeling bad that I couldn't help him.

"Come on, stay calm. Stay calm." I whispered as Stiles and I looked to see how fast his heart rate was.

"Oh, that's not okay." Stiles cringed. "Scott. Come on, Buddy." He muttered. Stiles and I were too busy watching the phone to notice Mr. Harris approach.

"Hey, stop it right now." He yelled, causing the guys to flee. He walked up to Scott, looking down at him.

"Time to work your magic." Stiles whispered to me.

"What do you idiots think you're doing?" Harris asked. I looked over at Stiles who was just proudly holding up the phone that read a heart rate of 68. Wow.

—

Well, as it turns out, I guess working my magic only gets me out of situations, because Scott and Sties were in detention while I waited on Scott outside. Of course Harris believed the two boys to be responsible for everything, and I to be innocent. Which actually wasn't so far off.

I stood up when the boys finally came out of the building, following Scott to moms car so we could go to the clinic. The car ride was mostly silent, both of us lost in ur own thoughts. Mine were on Derek. I hadn't talked to him all day, so I guess it was natural for me to wonder how and what he was doing.

When we pulled up to the clinic Scotts demeanor changed. He rushed out of the car and into the building, me following closely behind.

"What are you doing?" He yelled as he reached the main operation room. I ran up beside him, my eyes widening when I saw a very angry Derek and a tied up Deaton.

"Scott, Addie, get out of here!" Deaton yelled at us. I watched as Derek threw his arm back and slammed his fist into Deaton's face, causing me to cringe. Seeing your boyfriend with that about of anger is never a good sight, not to mention when he's beating someone up.

"Stop! Stop!" Scott yelled as he ran up and got in between Derek and Deaton.

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't." Derek told Scott.

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?" Scott yelled at him.

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied." Derek yelled back at him. I stood silently in the corner, not wanting to get in the middle of this, though I wish I could do something to calm Derek down a bit.

"You think he's the Alpha?" Scott asked in astonishment.

"We're about to find out." Derek replied, turning back towards the vet and lifting his fist to hit him again. Scott's hand shot out and caught Derek's arm before he could make contact with Deaton. When I looked back up at Scott he was fully wolfed out and growling at Derek. Derek took a step back with wide eyes, just as surprised as I was to see Scott so in control. I watched in awe as he slowly shifted back to his human form.

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry." Scott told him. I took a seat on one of the chairs in the corner, trying my best to stay out of it. Finally Derek sighed and looked around Scott to me, giving me a small smile. I returned the gesture, motioning for him to come to me.

He did so slowly until he was standing directly in front of me. He reached out and pulled me up out of the chair and into his arms. I leaned my head against his chest and felt his heartbeat slow down just the tiniest bit, causing a small smile to come over my face. He placed a small kiss on the top of my head before pulling away and turning back to my brother, who had gathered medical supplied and started to clean Deaton's wounds.

"Do you have a plan?" Derek asked as he walked up to Scott.

"Just give me an hour." Scott said, buying himself some time.

"Then what?" Derek asked.

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot." Scott said, his voice soft. Derek turned and walked out of the room. Scott looked at me and I shrugged. I wasn't in the mood to deal with two angry guys, sue me.

An hour later Stiles, Scott, and I were puling up to the school. You know, as if we already didn't spend enough time here. We quickly piled out of the Jeep and met at the back.

"This is a terrible idea." I clarified, just so they knew my stance on this.

"Yeah, I know." Scott said.

"But we're still gonna do it?" Stiles asked.

"Can you think of something better?" Scott replied.

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away." Stiles informed us, causing me to snicker a bit. Scott sighed.

"Just make sure we can get inside." Scott told our friend.

"He's here." I told them as Stiles pulled a pair of bolt cutters from the back of the Jeep.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked as we made our way to the Camaro.

"He's in the back." Derek replied. Stiles walked over to get a better look at Deaton, who was laying at an odd angle in the back seat.

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles said as he and Scott turned to make their way into the school.

"Wait, hey. What are you doing?" Derek asked them.

"You said he was the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott said as they continued towards the school.

After they had disappeared into the school I walked up and wrapped my arms around Derek, under his jacket basking in his warmth. In the chaos of today, I had forgotten to grab a jacket and the night air had quite the chill to it.

"You cold?" He asked softly. I nodded. He gently pulled his jacket off and set it over my shoulders.

"Won't you get chilly?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I'll be alright. I don't want you getting sick." He said wrapping his arms around me. I grinned at him as I lifted myself up on the tips of my toes, pressing my lips against his. After a few moments we pulled apart, me resting my head back against his chest, which had seemingly become it's favorite place.

The comforting silence was interrupted by a God awful screeching coming from the school intercom. I furrowed my brows and looked up at a now frustrated Derek.

"You've got to be kidding me." He huffed, pulling away from me.

"What?" I asked, still not sure what had just happened.

"That was your brothers attempt at a howl." He said. I know it wasn't the proper time, but I coulnd't help myself and I burst out laughing.

"Oh, my God, he's never going to hear the end of that one from me. That was gold." I said through my laughing. Sadly though, my laughter was cut short when a ferocious growl sounded through the speakers, ratting the school windows.

When they emerged through the doors and into the parking lot, a very pissed off Derek met them half way.

"I'm going to kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Derek asked them.

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said sheepishly, yet proudly.

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was awesome!" Stiles said excitedly.

"Shut up." Derek said.

"Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles shot back, earning a smack from my brother and a glare from me.

"What did you do with him? Addie, what did he do?" Scott asked, looking at the Camaro.

"What?" Derek asked, spinning to look at his car. The two of us looked at each other with confused glances when we saw the passenger door was open and Deaton was gone. "I didn't do anything" Derek told them. '

"He's right. I was here the whole time. We didn't move." I said as I walked over to them.

Just then a low growl sounded through the parking lot. Scott grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

The next thing I know Derek is being lifted into the air with blood spurting out of his mouth. My eyes widened as tears burned into my eyes. I took off towards him but was suddenly jerked backwards as Scott hauled us towards the school. I made the mistake of looking back right as the Alpha threw Derek through the air, a scream coming from me as I watched my boyfriend hit a wall and fall limply to the ground, unmoving.

Scott and Stiles had now pulled us into the school, the two boys holding the doors closed while I slid down the wall, tears streaming down my face, not wanting to believe that I just saw Derek die. No. No, I couldn't believe that. I had to believe that he was alive. He had to be, right?

* * *

 **All right you guys, please don't kill me. I don't even have a great excuse for why I've been gone for so long, but I am sorry. It's currently 4:30 in the morning and I just finished this chapter, so I hope that counts for something lol. Anyway, I love you all to the moon and back and I hope you didn't forget about me ;). I fully hope you liked this chapter, and let me know what you thought about it. I PROMISE I will be back soon. Love you!**


	13. Night School- 1

"Lock it, lock it!" I faintly heard Scott yell faintly. I could barely hear anything over the sound of the blood rushing in my ears. All I could focus on was the images of Derek being impaired by the Alphas claws. It kept flashing though my mind, and no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't leave. I knew our lives were in danger, but in this exact moment the feeling of fear hadn't quite sunk into me yet. I guess my body could only process so many emotions at one time, and at this exact moment the one it was choosing was sadness. I did my best to block out my emotions and focus on the now, on how the hell we were going to survive this.

"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles retorted.

"Grab something!" Scott exclaimed.

"What?" Stiles shot back as he looked around the empty entryway.

"Anything!" Scott said.

Stiles shot up and looked out the small glass window in the door, his eyes zeroing in on something. Scott stood up to see what he was looking at before quickly looking at his best friend.

"No." Scott said simply.

"Yes." Stiles argued.

"Stiles, no, don't." Scott pleaded but was ignored. My heart started thumping at an even harder beat, scared for my friend. "Come back, come back!" He yelled at Stiles, pounding on the door. I shot up and quickly made my way to the door but was quickly stopped when Stiles burst through, shoving the bolt cutters through the door handles to keep the Alpha out.

I stepped up behind them and looked through the small glass pane, my heart falling yet again at the sight of Derek's abandoned Camaro.

"Where is it?" Stiles asked breathily.

"Where's it do?" Scott questioned to himself.

We all slowly backed away from the door until we were a good ways back, then turned to look at one another.

"That won't hold, will it?" I asked, my voice laced with doubt.

"Probably not." Stiles answered simply. I sighed as we turned to look down the deserted hallway, trying to configure our next plan.

A loud howl cut through the air causing chills to cover my body, but before I could process anything Scott and Stiles each grabbed one of my arms and took off running, basically dragging me behind them. We ran into an empty classroom and the boys let me go.

"The desk!" Stiles instructed as he ran over to it. He grabbed it and was attempting to pull it towards the door. As soon as it moved a sharp screech sounded from it scraping across the floor. "Shhh! Stop, stop. The door's not gonna keep it out." Stiles explained.

"I know," Scott agreed, sounding exhausted.

"It's your boss." Stiles told him.

"What?" Scott asked, not understanding.

"Deaton, the Alpha? Your boss." Stiles explained.

"No." Scott shot back defensively.

"Yes, murdering psycho werewolf." Stiles hissed.

"That can't be." Scott defended.

"Oh, come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air? That's not convenient timing." He sat back sarcastically.

"It's not him." Scott said firmly.

"He killed Derek." Stiles said.

"Woah, woah, woah, Derek isn't dead, okay? He's not. He can't be." I shot back, my voice breaking and a fresh batch of tears gathered in my eyes.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next." Stiles ranted, my heart sinking with every word. I looked away from them, trying to find anything except the boys to look at.

"Okay, just… What do we do?" Scott asked with a heavy sigh.

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here, You seriously think about quitting your job, good?" Stiles explained.

By this time I had made my way over to the windows, my eyes searching across the lot for any sign of the Alpha. I heard the boys make their way over to where I was and out of the corner of my eyes saw Scott struggling to open a window. In any other circumstance this would have been funny, but since we were in danger the humor was lost upon me.

"No, they don't open. The school's climate controlled." I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Then we break it." Scott shot back.

"Which will make a lot of noise." Stiles answered.

"Then… Then we run really fast. Really fast." Scott huffed out. I weed myself between the boys and peered out the window, my eyes landing on Stiles' Jeep. I scrunched my eyebrows together when I noticed something off about the hood.

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?" I asked, a sinking feeling taking over my already weak feeling stomach.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." He answered, turning towards me and leaning closer to get a better look at his car.

"It's bent." Scott replied.

"Like, dented?" Stiles asked as he pushed Scott and I out of his way.

"No, he means bent." I repeated what my brother had said.

"What the hell…" Stiles started but was interrupted by something flying through the window. Someone grabbed me and pulled me away, shielding my body with theirs as glass flew everywhere.

Something heavy hit the ground with a thud and slid across the floor a few feet. I opened my eyes, taking a second to adjust, but the quickly zeroed in on the car battery lying in front of us.

"That's my battery." Stiles said, scrambling to get to it. Scott reached out and pulled Stiles back down to the ground.

"Don't move." Scott hissed.

"We have to move." Stiles said.

"He could be right outside." Scott whisper yelled causing me to roll my eyes.

"He is right outside." I pointed out, nodding to the car battery to further prove my point.

"Just let me take a look." Scott said. He slowly eased up towards the window. Stiles scooted up with him and I stayed down, not having the willpower to move at the moment. My body could only take so much stress, and it was beginning to reach it's capacity.

"Anything?" Stiles asked.

"No." Scott confirmed.

"Move now?" Stiles asked.

"Move now." Scott confirmed.

The boys grabbed my hands and pulled me up, keeping me in-between them as we quietly walked out of the room. Stiles flashlight only giving us a small sliver of light, not really helping us very much.

"This way." Scott said, walking in front of Stiles and I.

"No, no, no, no." Stiles said reaching out with the arm that wasn't holding on to me.

"What?" Scott questioned.

"Somewhere without windows." Stiles replied.

"Every single room in this building has windows." Scott shot back.

"Or somewhere with less windows." Stiles corrected himself. The three os us were silent for a moment until an idea popped into my head.

"The locker room." I blurted out. The boys looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Stiles said as he and Scott grabbed me once more and we scrambled along.

Once we reached the locker room and quietly shut the door behind us I let out a breath. My heart was still pounding but I honestly doubted it would stop until we were safely out of this mess. If we even got out, but at this point I wasn't completely positive we'd make it out.

"Call your dad." Scott told Stiles.

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, anything. There's a gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off." Scott rambled on.

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?" Stiles shoots out.

"I agree with him. We can't drag Noah into this mess. If he gets hurt it would be our fault, Scott. We can't do that." I said, siding with Stiles.

"They have guns." Scott said trying to justify his request.

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" Stiles shot back, causing me to flinch.

"Then we… We have to… We have to find a way out and just run for it." Scott said. Even he knew it wasn't the best idea, but it was all we had at the moment.

"There's nothing around the school for at least a mile." Stiles pointed out. Scott paused for a moment before his eyes lit up with an idea.

"What about Derek's car?" He said. I looked down at the ground, my chest tightening.

"That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and then we take his car." Stiles said.

"And him." I said, giving Stiles a pointed look.

"Fine. Whatever." He said, rolling his eyes.

The three of us turned and made our way back to the entrance Stiles reached for the door, but Scott quickly caught his hand.

"What?" He asked looking over at Scott.

"I think I heard something." Scott explained.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Shh, quiet." He hissed. He started backing away from the door, pulling me with him and Stiles following suit, his flashlight shining on the door. Scott reached over and turned the flashlight away from the door.

"Hide." Scott whispered.

The three of us scrambled apart, Stiles loudly opening a locker door, trying to climb in.

"No, Stiles. No." Scott hissed, but failed when our friend squeezed himself into the locker and shut the door. Scott and I looked at each other and shrugged, following suit, not really having any other option as far as hiding places go.

Things were eerily silent until I heard the tell tale sounds of the door opening and closing, causing my heart rate to pick up tremendously. If the Alpha didn't know where we were before, I'm sure he would now due to my thundering heart. I tried to keep my breathing under control as best I could, but at this point I was basically panting in fear. I twisted my shaking hands together to try to calm myself, but nothing I tried was working. I had no way to mask my fear.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a locker door open and a loud scream.

"Ah! Son of a bitch!" A voice that wasn't Scott or Stiles yell.

"Shh, quiet!" I heard Stiles hiss. I quickly pushed the locker door open to reveal the night janitor standing between Scott and Stiles.

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? The three of you get out." He ordered, trying to calm himself down from the scare.

"Just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles said, trying to make him understand.

"Not okay. Get the hell out of here right now." He said, grabbing Scott and Stiles by the arm and dragging them away, assuming I would just follow. If we were in literally any other situation I would have been laughing right now, but since our ives were literally in danger I figured laughing wouldn't be in my best option.

"God, just one second to explain." Stiles plead with him as the janitor shoved him and my brother out the door, and held it open for me to walk through.

"Just shut up and go." He huffed, pointing to the school exit. Before any of us could move he was pulled back into the locker room, a loud growl coming from inside.

He was slammed up against the frosted plastic pane, blood spattering all over it, and I couldn't help but feel a little relief we got out when we did, although I was horrified about what was happening to the janitor. I looked up at Scott with scared eyes, and he stepped forwards to the door, trying to pry to open to help the man inside.

"No, no." Stiles said, pulling him away.

The two took my hand and we took off running, my short legs having to work over time to keep up with their longer ones. We ran to the exit, the two boys slamming into the double doors, not expecting them to only open half a foot before they stopped. They grunted as they continued to push on the doors, only to get nowhere.

"What the hell?" Stiles muttered. Scott leaned into the door, sticking his head out as best he could.

"It's a dumpster." Scott informed us as to what was blocking us.

"He pushed it in front of the door. To block us in." Stiles said. He kept ramming into the door, doing all he could to get it to budge, with out any luck. "Come on, help me." He ordered Scott.

"Stiles, stop!" Scott said as he managed to pull him away from the door. The three of us walked away, looking for any signs of any other exit.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school." Stiles ranted.

"We're not going to die." I said, trying to believe my own words. Maybe if I said them enough we'd actually survive.

"God, what is he doing? What does he want?" Stiles asked to no-one in particular.

"Me. Derek says it's stronger with a pack." Scott informed us. I drug my hand down my face, hoping this was all a bad dream and that this wasn't actually our life now. Sure awake me would miss Derek, but I mean at this point it wasn't like I'd be spending much time with him anyway after what just happened to him.

"Yeah, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork. That's… That's beautiful." Stiles said, letting his usual sarcasm show through.

Scott suddenly reached his arm out, stopping Stiles and I from walking. I looked up at him and followed his stare out of the window beside us, my eyes landing on a figure across the roof from us.

"Oh, shit." I yelled as the Alpha took off towards us.

We all took off in a hard sprint, running as fast as our legs would take us. We hadn't made it far when the Alpha catapulted itself through the glass behind us. Growling as the ground shook under its weight. We pushed ourselves harder, and tore through a set of doors and down a set of stairs and into the basement. We ran until we were behind a row of rusted lockers, hoping we were safe for at least a moment.

Our breathing was ragged, but we somehow managed to stay almost silent, not that it would silence our thundering heart beats. A loud growl came from somewhere behind us as I tensed up, shrinking into Stiles' side.

"What?" Stiles asked Scott almost silently.

"Go." Scott said, nodding his head to the side. Stiles quietly moved past me and I followed, Scott leading the rear.

"All right, we have to do something." Stiles said once we were out of the same room as the Alpha.

"Like what?" I asked. I mean, we didn't really have a lot of options.

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it… Something." He replied as we backed out of a doorway.

The three of us looked around for a moment, not seeing anything that could be of use to us. Stiles began to pull out the keys to his Jeep, the motion causing them to jangle slightly.

"Wait a minute, no…" Scott started but was quickly shushed.

Stiles fully pulled his keys out of his pocket and lifted them up, throwing them into the room we just came out of causing a loud noise when they hit the ground. He pulled Scott and I back out of view right as the Alpha tore into the room he had just tossed his keys into. When the Alpha was inside Stiles ran to the door and slammed it closed.

"The desk. Come on, the desk." Stiles instructed, pointing to an abandoned desk beside of us. Scott and I hurriedly pushed the desk sideways in front of the door, so if the Alpha tried to open it, the dest would his the opposite wall, leaving no room for him to exit.

"He can't… All right." Scott said, his voice flooding with relief.

I took a deep breath, thankful I could actually take a moment to catch my breath for once in what seemed like years. This night had lasted forever and I could only hope it was close to ending. Of course my hopes were crushed when he Alpha banged against the door, causing the desk to slam against the wall.

"Oh! Come on, get across. Come on." Stiles instructed Scott who was on the opposite side of the desk.

"What?" Scott asked. He looked as Stiles and I for half a second before scrambling across to us.

Stiles leaned forwards inching closer to the desk.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, hitting him in the arm.

"I just wanna get a look at it." He said innocently.

"Are you crazy?" Scott shot back at him.

"Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out." Stiles reasoned with us.

Scott and I exchanged weary looks as Stiles climbed up on the desk and moved so his face was basically pressed against the wire window on the door.

"Yeah, that's right, we got you…" Stiles taunted.

"Will you shut up?" Scott hissed.

"I'm not scared of this thing." Stiles shot back. Right after those words left his mouth the Alpha smaller his hand up against the window, causing Stiles to scramble back and off the desk, clutching his chest. "I'm not scared of you. Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going any…" He called again but was interrupted by a loud crash and parts of the ceiling falling to the ground. I looked over with a raised brow.

"You were saying?" I said with a smirk despite the situation.

The ceiling above us started creaking, and we all looked up slowly, seeing the tiles start to sink under the Alpha. We turned and sprinted in the opposite direction, yet again. We were a good ways away when Scott stopped us.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" He asked. I strained my ears with a frown on my face. I was met with nothing but their breathing.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"It sounds like a phone ringing." Scott said. My eyes widened.

"What?" Stiles hissed.

"I know that ring. It's Allison's phone."

* * *

 **Hey hey party people. I've literally been working on this chapter forever. This episode is one of the most difficult to write for some reason, but I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think, and I'll see you soon. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
